


100 years of servitude

by GusKinney



Category: Black Butler, Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'After 100 years of atoning for the murders of 100 people, when it's Gus time to pledge himself (?) To the phantomhive's, he decided enough is enough and tries to take back his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A hush falls across the courtroom as the Kinney's are led in. A few young girls in the loft whisper excitedly to one another. "Do you really think they did it?"

"Perhaps. They always have been a little strange."

A few girls related to some of the people that had been slaughtered, supposedly by the Kinney's burst into tears at the sight of their patriarch, Alex. His features were set in a grim line. His dark eyes betrayed none of his underlying emotions, although not that there were any to show. The initial shock and anger had faded into a cold apathy at what was to come. He was ruined either way. He'd rather die in infamy than have to live in shame. Even if that meant he had to take his family down with him.

A tall firm woman was seated behind and to the left of him. Unlike some of the other women she didn't resort to tears to make her case more solid. There was enough evidence stacked up against that horrid man and his family for them to to hung a dozen times over.

The judge looks up from beneath his wire-frame spectacles after skimming over the file in front of him one final time. Despite all the different testimonies involved, the case was open and shut. These people hadn't been the smartest, or the most discreet with what they had been doing. It was just strange at the sheer number of victims that had come from all different walks of life. When the Phantomhive's had been hit first, the detectives of Scotland Yard thought they would need to keep an eye on the rest of the nobles, but that hadn't been nearly the case. And despite that,t here was a startling lack of witnesses aside from the crying girls and Charlotte Phantomhive. He clears his throat and waits for silence. The whispers in the loft stop, and all eyes fall between the judge and Alex.

Rain pelts against the high windows as the Judge takes a moment to gather this thought. "In light of these recent, and disturbing events, I have thoroughly reviewed the evidence presented to me. After copious amounts of eyewitness testimony, and police reports, I have reached a final verdict. On the charge of kidnapping, we find them, guilty. On the charge of breaking and entering, we find them guilty. Larsony, guilty. Theft, guilty. Murder in several degrees, guilty. And all other charges, I find them, guilty." Several shouts pick up from the courtroom. A surge of life passes through the crowd mixed with various reactions from the by standers.

The judge waits for silence again to deliver his final verdict. "To ensure that such heinous acts can't be committed, with the power vested in me, I sentence you to death. May God have mercy on your souls." He stands and leave through the back room as the court erupts into chaos again. The girls in the front row talk quietly amongst themselves. "Maybe now I can finally rest easy knowing I won't have to look around every corner."

Charlotte glances at the girls as they stand to go. Her and the officers milling about after escorting Alex out were the only ones who remained. Rain continues to pelt against the windows. Charlotte sighs, a small tired sound in the still room. The officers leave. One tips his hat to her in passing. In the now empty courthouse, Charlotte exits through the door at the back of the courtroom to the judges chambers. She finds the graying man sitting at his desk. His wig sits on a stand nearby, and he taken off his robes.

"Come in, Mrs. Phantomhive." Charlotte closes the door behind her, and sits into the chair across from him without being invited to do so. She cross her legs and neatly arranges her black skirts about her. While she had only been married into the prestigious family, she might have been born for the role or it. She had kept her composure from the moment she learned of her husband's death. Although this trial had brought her little relief. Death wasn't what she wished to befall these animals. She wanted to make them suffer and be able to watch from the lap of luxury. She couldn't well do that when they were all hanging from the end of a rope. Which left one option that she could think of. And an option that could be easily bought. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I have an offer to make you." The silver wedding band on her left hand shines faintly in the low light as she tugs at the veil partially hiding her face.

"And I would suppose that this offer involves the Kinneys."

"It does. Are you interested?"

"Perhaps. Would you care to enlighten me? I have some time before my next hearing."

Charlotte hums thoughtfully, more for his benefit than her own. She already knew she was walking out of there wit what she wanted. "If you insist." She sits up straighter in the chair, her dark blue eyes skimming across the papers the judge had been reading. Nothing too interesting, some prostitute killing her child. "I don't wish to see them hanging from a rope."

"You can't really expect me to pardon them all. I'll lose my title."

"Did I ever say that I wanted them pardoned? I would greatly appreciate it if you did not put words in my mouth." The judge remains silent and waves a hand to press Charlotte to continue. "Thank you. I wish to keep them in my services. Death is swift and instant, unlike what they did to all those poor people and my dearly departed husband. I would hate for them to get off so easily as that."

"Death, Mrs. Phantomhive, is also permanent."

"That's my point. I would prefer something less so. I find myself struggling to find good help these days. And well, it would be free labor after all. If you had the choice between death and eternal servitude, don't you think you would much rather work to cleanse your soul of it's sins rather than face god as you are?"

The judge sighs, not buying Charlotte's words for a moment, but if it meant another criminal out of his prisons, he couldn't care less. "Do what you want. Take them. Sell them, but be discreet about it. If I catch wind of one wrong doing you'll be hanging with them, Mrs. Phantomhive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She stands and straightens her skirt with a practiced smile. "I do thank your for your time. You wont regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex Kinney was prematurely released from his jail cell he only assumed the worst, as one in his position was apt to do. His execution must have been moved up, that was the only thing he could think of. But it didn't warrant a small amount of panic as one might think. To him, death would have been better than having to spend one more day in the damp, rat infested jail cell he had been thrown into. But what followed, most would consider a fate worse than death. He just didn't realize it at first.  
Charlotte Phantomhive commanded the same presence amongst the nobles as he husband had, perhaps even more-so, and in the bowels of a London Penitentiary it was no different. It didn't stop some of the more troublesome prisoners calling out vulgarities to her in passing, but an icy glare and a slight pause in her careful, measured steps was enough to get them to fall silent and step back from the rusty iron bars. It was no small feat. Most of the guards couldn't even pull off such a thing. She pauses while the guards unlock to the door to the common room currently housing the Kinneys then steps into the large room.  
They were bound in a line by heavy iron chains and cuffs at their wrists and ankles. A guard holds either end of the chain, essentially binding them all in place. “I have a proposition for you all.”  
“We don't want your pity.”  
Charlotte sighs, a small delicate sigh in the large, dreary room. She idly tugs at the hem of her black gloves so they cover her slender wrist. Once satisfied, she continues as if Alex hadn't spoken. I am in need of a new staff. If you would rather die here then so be it, I'd be much happier seeing your bodies dangling from the end of a hangman's rope then sullying the halls of my home with your filthy bodies. You should not be so quick to sentence your family to the same fate. A leader as poor as yourself can only lead as so long before your followers rise up in mutiny. You'd do well to remember that. You aren't nearly as clever or intelligent as you think your are.”  
Alex glares at Charlotte, straining at the edge of his short chains to get closer to her. She paid the action no mind, remaining frozen in place. Instead, she looked to the rest of his family for an answer. It didn't talk long, Alex's wife was the first to give in to the request. While her husband had no been particularly cruel to her, but this...this had gone too far. Enough was enough. She wasn't prepared to die for her husband. “What is it that you want from us?”  
Alex redirects his unbridled fury to his wife. He might have struck her if his wrist irons permitted to do so. “You will be silent.” She flinches away from her husband, keeping her dark eyes fixed on the floor.   
Charlotte frowns, eyeing Alex with contempt as she harshly reprimands him. “You are the one who should be silent. I am not above having you whipped.” Alex's mouth settles into a grim line after Charlotte's attention once against shifts his his wife. “I simply need extra help around the hose. I don't think that's too much to ask of such criminals as yourselves. But you would to better to keep a much tighter leash on your husband. If he wishes to act like a rabid beast, I'll have to have him put down.”  
“B-but miss-”  
“Mrs.”  
Alex's wife pauses a moment at the correction, then nods slightly. “Mrs, I don't understand why you're doing this.”  
“Haven't you even been told not to look a gift horse in the mouth? If you wish to die, then so be it. I certainly won't try to stop you. I must have been foolish for thinking you might want a chance to repent for your sins before meeting your maker. Forgive me, I must have been wrong.”  
Charlotte turns sharply when she doesn't get an immediate response. The heels of her shoes keep time with the clock ticking away on the wall as she makes her way tot he door she had entered from. One...two...three...four... The guard fumbles for the keys. He finally finds the right one when the small, mousy woman speaks again. “But Mrs, what of my children?”  
Charlotte pauses, glancing at her over her shoulder. “I'm sure they can be of some use, they aren't stupid are they?”  
“No, Mrs.”  
“Then I'm sure I shall be able to find something for them to do.” Charlotte steps through the open door. “You shall receive further instruction upon arriving at my home. Disobey any of my orders and you shall find yourself facing a fate worse than death.” 

~***~

The Kinneys were more than a little impressed when the reinforced carriage finally made it tot he top of the winding gravel drive. Well, most of them. The children excitedly talked amongst each other, until the carriage rumbled to a stop and they were let out one by one, and unshackled. Charlotte was standing on the top of the stairs, her hands nearly folded behind her back in a freshly pressed black gown. She surveys the scene before her, then smiles at the guards who had been tasked with bringing the Kinneys all the way up here. The remaining maid and head butler stand behind her on each side. “Would you care to stay for tea? It's the least I can offer you for your troubles.”  
The guards look amongst one another, then pull their hats off and dip their heads. “We wouldn't want to intrude ma'm.”  
“I wouldn't think anything of it. This place seems so empty nowadays. I'd enjoy the company.” She smiles again, and caught between a rock and a hard place, they agree, leading the prisoners inside. The maid leads the guards into one of the sitting rooms. It wasn't until they were well out of ear shot that Charlotte tossed back some of her black hair and addressed the group in front of her. “This is Sakuma, when I'm not around to give you orders you shall report to him. He;s been running this household for far longer than I have so don't think you can get away with slacking off without my being informed. Alex you'll be working outside, you're much too unseemly to even be considered placed in the house. Take your son with you, and if you can't behave yourself then I'll find you a one way trip back to jail.” She pauses and glances over her shoulder as her maid reemerges. “Take Alex and the boy to the gardener out back.”  
She dips her head and leads the pair out the back door. Charlotte turns to his wife and her daughter. “As for you two, I need a new handmaid. And Sakuma can use all the help he needs in the kitchen. You can start with afternoon tea.”  
Charlotte turns and heads for the drawing room. The two girls loo at each other doubtfully, but diligently follow Sakuma to the kitchen. There was a lot of learning on the job done for all of them, but Charlotte was far more forgiving Alex's family then she was the patriarch, and not without reason. The four of them were expected to keep a house than previously had a staff nearly thrice that size. All the empty beds in the servants quarters showed that. But when it meant that they could live another day, who could complain about the long hours and grueling labor?

~***~

100 years later, in a small downtown London apartment...

Gus awakes a little later than usual, and rushed out of his room in the morning to hear his parent arguing. While it wasn't an unusual for them to find something to fight about, they rarely mentioned his name as much as they had lately. Although he couldn't imagine why since he had been making a point to stay out of trouble lately. The scuffle he got into a few days ago with one of the urchins he frequently spent time with was only a misunderstanding. He had made that very clear. But they still fought.  
Gus creeps along the wall to the kitchen where his parents were. The floors were old, and one misstep would have given him away, but his father noticed him lurking there and they all fell silent. Gus sighs, peeking out from around the corner and saying a weak good morning to his family. They were doing that a lot lately too. When he was in the other room they would suddenly take up yelling in harsh whispers, then fall silent the instant Gus entered the room. What was it that they didn't want him to know about?   
His mother turns away, busying herself with the dishes in the sink, leaving his father to deal with the mess they had made of things. “Good morning kiddo. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, I've got a surprise for you.”  
“Uh...Alright then.” Brian slides a bowl of oatmeal towards his sun, which earns him a snort form Melanie. She slams a cupboard shut and slips into the other room. “Don't make it sound so fun, Brian. You might as well be-  
“Don't ruin it for him.”  
They glare at each other over Gus. He pauses and shoves the half empty bowl aside, having lost his appetite. He hadn't even been that hungry to begin with. Whatever this was, he just wanted to get it over with. Then he could go meet up with his friends and get all this past him. “You aren't sending me away are you?”  
Brian smiles to poorly hide Gus' almost correct guess and waves to boy off. “Why would we do something like that? Of course not. We're going on a trip.”  
“Where?”  
“It's all part of the surprise my boy.” He grabs Gus' coat off the tree near the door and steers his son out of the door before he could object, or get one of his arms in a sleeve for that matter. Any questions he tried asking when they climbed into a carriage were brushed off or blatantly ignored. The longer they traveled the more worried he got. They were pretty far out of town by now. He was starting to think he had been right about getting sent away. But to where? He hadn't seen anything but trees for miles. He knew his family wasn't that well off, but he wouldn't but them selling him to make a quick pound. Right? He was their only child. Only son for that matter. They shouldn't have been so eager to write him off. After all, who else was going to carry on the family name? Boys his age got into fights all the time, it wasn't that big of a deal. At least he wasn't running around stealing like the others. One member of his gang got hauled off to the work house when they got caught. Nobody had seen or heard from his since. He probably died or something. Would such a cruel fate really befall him?  
Gus only grew more confused when the dense trees surrounding the carriage finally thinned out to reveal a large white mansion perched behind an ornate metal gate. The carriage rumbled to a stop at the stairs, and Gus was let out by his father. He hung behind as Gus gave a once over to a small boy with a patch over his eye and the much taller butler beside him. He smiled, but it wasn't a cheerful or sincere gesture. It seemed more out of habit than anything. It just made Gus feel cold, despite the weak sunlight that came through the clouds.   
The driver tips his hat in greeting at the boy, but he ignores him and curtly dismisses any opportunity to properly introduce himself. “It took you long enough. I was starting to think I'd have to send Sebastian to collect you.” He turns sharply and retreats back into the house. “Sebastian, I trust you can handle this.”  
“Of course, young master.” The butler, Sebastian, bows in his masters wake. The somewhat pleasant smile fades when he turns to assess the scrawny boy standing in front of him. He sighs, folding his arms in front of him. “He's filthy. You couldn't even bathe him before you brought him here?” He waves Brian off when he opens his mouth. “He'll have to do I supposed. Unless you have another illegitimate child running around somewhere.”   
Sebastian smirks and Brian glares. “I don't think that's any of your business if I did.”  
“Of course it is. If I recall correctly you owe my young master for having had the pleasure of taking your first breath. You should do well to remember that. All debts must be repaid, one way or another.” Sebastian looks at Gus again and starts leading him inside, closing the door on Brian. “What do you do?”  
“Do? I don't do anything.”  
Sebastian frowns. “Nothing? Not even washing?”  
“No. I did the shopping.” Sebastian turns sharply, brushing back some of his hair. Running errands was worse than nothing in his book. He was assuming the worst at this point. He probably got sent out of the house because he couldn't do anything else. But, he wasn't going to waste anytime training the boy. He would find out soon enough if he was as useless as he was assuming. “You are not to use the front door for your comings and goings. Not that there will be many.”  
“Why would I worry about that? I'm not staying here. My father said he wasn't sending me away.”  
“And you believed him? You really are a stupid boy. I'll put this simply: from this day forward you are to serve as a member of the staff of this household. If someone tells you to do something you do it. Without all these pointless questions. As far as your concerned, my master owns you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gus freezes in his tracks, staring at he black clad butler as he continues down the east hall, pointing out menial things here or there. W-what are you talking about? You can't just own someone?

Sebastian sighs, turning to Gus who was still standing in the middle of the grand, high ceiling foyer. If you have the right connections you can buy just about anything... He pauses, trying to prompt Gus into giving his name, but he doesn't. And it's more a blood pact than the simple act of finding the right person and paying them a hefty fee. Such things always fall upon the shoulders of the eldest after all.

B-but I haven't done anything! I didn't sign this...blood pact. Just who did? They can't do that.

Sebastian turns, heading down the hall again. Gus has to run to catch up with him. Even if he wasn't on board with the idea of being owned by these people all of the sudden. This butler was less than helpful and the child couldn't seem to be bothered. Where were his parents? Weren't they supposed to be the ones handling these sorts of things!? Wait!

Don't shout. You are to be seen not heard.

I'm not a child.

Of course you are.

Gus frowns at Sebastian's patronizing tone again, raising his voice again despite having just been told not to. You didn't answer my question.

Childish and hard-headed. It's a pity you don't have a sister, girls are much easier to handle. Sebastian glances over his shoulder at Gus, an eerie smirk coming to his lips before he turns and gives a less than in-depth explanation. It's quite simple. Your great great grandfather killed, along with an obscenely large amount of people, the head of the Phantomhive household at the time. His widow, one Mrs. Charlotte Phantomhive, gave his the choice to die by the noose, or repent for his sins by cleansing his soul through manual labor. Well, he decided to save his neck...literally speaking of course.

There was something about Sebastian saying this that was a little off putting, especially when accompanied by a coy, out of place smirk. And to Gus, it didn't fully explain just why he had to be here as well. That was...well a long time ago. He hadn't killed anyone. Why should he have to work off things his ancestor had done? It was beyond ludicrous. This was some sort of joke. It had to be. What does that have to do with me?

One year of servitude for each victim. By my mark we're only at...oh what...98? But if you do a poor job those two years will be much, much longer.

I'm not staying here for one more minute. I'm going home.

Gus turns sharply, flinching when Sebastian appears in front of him again almost instantaneously. And just how do you expect to get there?

I'll walk.

Stupid child. You wouldn't last ten minutes out there after night fall. Ghosts are the least you'd have to worry about.

If your trying to scare me it won't work! Spirits are just stories. Nothing more!

Sebastian laughs quietly, latching onto Gus' collar and dragging him down the hall to the kitchen. His heels dragged on the carpet, and he stumbled more than once trying to keep up with Sebastian's brisk pace. It was then that Gus started planning, and had developed a rapid dislike for Sebastian. Who was he to be hurtling around insults? He wasn't stupid, or any of those other things he had been called. He was just a butler.

A burst of hot air pours out of the kitchen. A pot bubbles away on the stove, carrying with it the delicious smell of the Master's lunch. An American flinches away from the pot when Sebastian shoves Gus into the large room. Sebastian folds his arms over his chest, calmly asking the man in the white apron what he was doing.

He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Smoke swirls off the end of his lit cigarette while he thinks for a moment then blatantly lies. I was just checking the soup so it didn't burn. Wouldn't want the young master to go hungry. Then he inches closer to the back door and changes the subject. Who's the kid? 'Bout time we got some extra help around here.

Sebastian glares at the chef. If you three didn't spend so much time slacking off and did things properly the first time you wouldn't need help. The temperature in the room drops several degrees and the tall man shrinks when subjected to Sebastian's harsh retort. While this was an almost daily occurrence, it didn't stop the hair on the back of his neck from raising whenever Sebastian was on a war path after the unsightly trio had destroyed something or mucked up the simple task of preparing afternoon tea. This child. He pauses again, prompting Gus to give his name but he refuses. Is here to replace Linda. Boy, this is Bardroy.

Hey kiddo. Bard smiles warmly, certainly making Gus feel more welcome than Sebastian or the Master had. I'm Bard, you need anything you let me know. He winks. Sebastian frowns, giving Gus a hearty shove towards the door.

You shall do no such thing. Make yourself useful and go serve the Young Master his food. It's getting late and there is much we still have to cover.

Bardroy salutes as he bundles Gus into the back yard, then relaxes with a sigh and mutters, geez, what's his problem?

Sebastian pokes his head back in and Bard flinches, hastily grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and making himself look busier than he actually was. This is the back yard. Our gardener takes care of most of it, weeding, pruning, trimming the hedges, planting the garden, things of that nature. Until you have a proper uniform you'll be out here or in the kitchen with Bardroy. Maybe you can teach him something.

I can't cook and we didn't have a garden at home.

Useless. Gus frowns, reluctantly trailing behind Sebastian as he picks his way through the flowers to a figure balanced on a ladder in the tree line. Thanks to a few bad storms branches had been ripped from several of the trees and others were in danger of falling off. He was in the process of clearing them away when he spotted Sebastian approaching and drops the heavy load of thick branches he was carrying to wave and cheerfully call out to him. They audible thudded against the damp ground, and Gus hung back. For a boy about as big as he was, he certainly was strong. Gus wasn't sure he wanted to get too close. This is Finnian. You'll be reporting to him for the time being starting tomorrow.

Mister Sebastian who's this? I didn't know we were going to have guests. But you should call me Finny, everyone does. The pruning shears slip from his fingers, embedding themselves in the trunk of a tree. Gus takes another step back when the boy whips around, whimpering softly at the damage he had done to the poor tree. Sebastian sighs.

What have I told you?

Finny sighs, shuffling his feet and looking genuinely sorry when he glumly replied, Don't talk with sharp objects in my hand.

And now what have you done?

There was a large crack as the tree splits from where the shears had penetrated it, but the pair doesn't seem concerned, or surprised as it topples backwards into the forest. I knocked another tree down...

That's right. And now do you know what happens?

I have to go buy another one.

Precisely. You can't keep destroying the fauna with no consequences. No lunch for you.

Yes Mister Sebastian... The boy sniffs and Gus speaks up from where he had sought shelter from Finny several feet away. Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?

No. Now come.

Gus remains where he was until Finny smiled rather quickly again. Don't you worry about a thing. This happens a lot actually, we can talk later!

Sebastian grabs Gus' collar again, dragging him back toward the house. Get back to work Finny.

\Yes Mister Sebastian! Gus glances over his shoulder as Finny picks up the fallen tree and hauls it towards the shed at the back of the yard. Gus blinks a few times, managing to keep up with Sebastian's brisk pace for the first time all day. While Finny seemed harmless enough, he was sure that he didn't wanted to spend too much time alone with him. It could prove hazardous to his health.

Gus found himself distracted by the pristine white roses growing along the end of an outdoor sitting area, and slowed his pace so Sebastian was dragging him along again. He hadn't seen them before, aside of the flower stand in the summer, but it was different now. They felt more real. The ones there were always just starting to turn brown. Those ones were in full bloom, and as white as a fresh sheet of paper.

Sebastian releases Gus once they're inside again. The kitchen was empty now, but Bard passed by them in the hall on the way back to the kitchen. He said he wants you to make him a cake.

Sebastian sighs, knowing very well what was going to happen if he gave his master cake this late in the day. By the time it was done, it would be just late enough to spoil his appetite for dinner, and the small boy did not need to live off of cake. I'll deal with it myself.

They make their way back through the hallways, following a different route to the foyer. Sebastian couldn't spend his days leading Gus around. While he may have thought the boy was stupid, he didn't think he was so mentally incapacitated that he couldn't find his way around on his own.

The pair had made it to the foyer once again to find a red-haired girl who hadn't been there before. She had just finished polishing the railing at the top of the stairs, and had turned to admire her handiwork when she caught one of her shoelaces on her boot and took a tumble off the stairs, and into Sebastian.

Gus stared in awe, simply that Sebastian had managed to catch her before she hit the floor. The girl adjusted her thick glasses, her face turning as red as her hair when she exclaimed, Mister Sebastian! Sebastian sets her on her feet again, a look of exasperation on his feet as the flustered maid stammers and straightened her skirt before proudly declaring, I finished polishing the railing, yes I did.

Sebastian sighs, brushing back some of his dark hair while chiding her. How many times have I told you to make sure your shoes tied? One of these days I won't be here to catch you if you fall.

The maid looks to her untied shoelace glumly. Gus had noticed that they were all like children being scolded by their parents when Sebastian was reprimanding them. Maybe it was because he had spent so much time looking after the boy he had seen before. But they weren't children. He shouldn't have been treating them as such. Yes sir...but I didn't know it was untied!

Sebastian turns to Gus, giving him a poor introduction for the third time today. This is Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin, this is our new help. Did you finish polishing the silver?

Yes sir!

Sebastian pauses for a moment, then reluctantly tells her, then go take out a tea set. And be careful. Ask Bard for help if you can't reach.

Yes sir... She lingers there as Sebastian leads Gus up the main stairs to one of the drawing rooms. Gus looked back to her as well. She stooped over and tied her shoe, then went scurrying off down one of the halls, although the resounding thud when she rounded the corner probably meant she fell again. Sebastian didn't seem to pay it any mind, so he didn't either, for the time being anyway. If she was so clumsy why did she run around like that? That's it? Shouldn't a place like this have more than three people working here?

Four. Including yourself...well five actually including Tanaka, but you are not to disturb him. He is quite elderly and you can't honestly expect him to still be doing such mundane tasks as cleaning and serving the Young Master.

Right... While Gus didn't doubt Sebastian in that sense, if he had managed to find him he was certainly going to ask him about this pact nonsense himself. He didn't trust Sebastian's answer at all. Come to think of it, Bardroy seemed to be the only reliable one out of all the staff he had met, even if Sebastian laid into him just as harshly as the others.

Sebastian knocks on a heavy oak door then enters. The boy from before was lounging in a day chair with a book in his hand. An empty silver tray sat on the small table at the center of the room. Without looking over the boy flipped the page. Sebastian, I want cake.

Sebastian sighs, leaving Gus standing in the doorway while he denied the request. No. You won't eat dinner if you have cake now.

Then I'll have some later.

No.

Why not? He sits up and glances to where Gus was standing in the doorway. His visible blue eye narrows considerable as he asked, Have you dealt with that then? That meaning Gus, and the insult didn't fly over his head. Gus frowns, promptly insisting, I have a name.

Sebastian ignores Gus, more or less. More or less, as you can see there's much that's to be done before he's ready to be inside. Sebastian draws back the curtains to let in some of the weak sunlight from outside. With his back to Gus he then sharply reminds him of what he had said earlier, you are not to speak unless directly spoken to. If the Young Master wishes to refer to you as if you were nothing more than a speck of dust then you should thank him for even thinking so highly of you.

Gus glares at Sebastian's back. I'll do no such thing! I'm worth more than a speck of dust.

The boy smiles, tossing his book aside and turning to face Gus. You shouldn't think so highly of yourself. You could die in the street today and nobody would think twice of it.

My parents would.

You shouldn't rely on them to do anything for you. You are a man aren't you?

I don't think someone like you should be questioning my strength. Gus flinches away from the door, his eyes wide when a letter opener embedded itself into the wood framing the door, a mere fraction of an inch from his face.

Sebastian smiles sweetly, harshly contrasting his following statement. Forgive me, it must have slipped. h

Gus swallows hard, inching away from the small, silver blade. Sebastian you will have to do something about that.

Of course. He retrieves the tray from the table after gathering the dishes and hands the heavy bundle to Gus. Bring that back to the kitchen and do whatever your told. Don't cause any trouble or something else might slip.

Gus eagerly backs out of the room, not without shooting a pointed glare at his new master. Sebastian closes the door behind him, lingered to speak with the boy for a moment. It wasn't until Gus had finally made his way back to the kitchen that he let out a deep sigh and sat on the counter. The afternoon was almost over, but he was more tired than he had ever been. Dealing with Sebastian and that kid was going to be a nightmare. Then the idea of leaving became more prominent again. Sebastian's empty threats of there being ghosts out there weren't frightening in the very least. They weren't real. But he didn't want to be stumbling around in the dark either, so he went outside to help Finny, hoping that he could at least learn the lay of the land before the day was through.

The servants quarters were a lot colder than Gus was used to, and Bardroy snored. The others didn't seem to notice, but he did. The bed was too hard and there was nothing but the chirping of insects to fill the silence. Not like home. There was always something going on. But it was also good, because then Gus might have been tempted to return to sleep. The clock in the hall had chimed twelve some time ago. Everyone else must have been in bed as well. Now was as good of a chance as ever. His brief nap had been enough to give him enough energy, and courage, to slip to the floor and throw his clothes back on. He grabbed his shoes and carefully slipped back into the kitchen and out the back door. It banged loudly behind him and Gus freezes, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought he was going to get caught before he had even started. There was nothing but silence, and Bardroy's faint snoring.

Gus breathes a sigh of relief and slips his shoes on before jogging towards the treeline. He keeps the imposing house just barely in his sight while carefully picking his way through the undergrowth. Every so often a branch would snap beneath his weight, or he'd stumble over a root and he'd freeze, straining his ears for the slightest sound apart from his ragged breathing or the pounding of his heart. The bug continue to hum away as Gus picks his way through the trees, steering away from the house as he nears the driveway and embarks into the unknown.

The countless stars sparkling overhead and the half full moon didn't seem nearly enough to fend off the eternal gloom of the forest, but there certainly were not ghosts as Sebastian had suggested. While there was always a certain amount of alertness than needed to be maintained in a situation like this, he did feel a small amount of ease as he crashed through the forest. The farther he got away from the mansion, the more at ease he felt. Almost as if a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

When the trees were finally starting to think out, Gus was under the impression that he was going to find the dirt road he had taken to get here. Only to make out the sharp outline of the manor once again. Gus turns, walking in the opposite direction, only to end up in the same clearing again and again. This had to be a joke right? He was going in a straight line, how could he keep ending up here? So he tried again. And again. And again.

Then he started to get the sensation that he was being watched. He froze near the trees when a branch snaps that wasn't his doing. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. A flock of crows take flight from the trees nearby, crying into the darkness. Gus slowly turns, and a pair of eyes loom in the darkness before him.


	4. Chapter 4

The eyes disappear as quickly as they had come, accompanied by something shuffling through the gloom, but Gus didn't waste any time getting away from whatever that thing was.

He pulled himself into the first tree with a low hanging branch he could find.

Although the act in itself wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

The palms of his hands were scraped by the rough bark and his feet slipped more than once on the damp wood.

He went as high as he could before his arms gave out on him and balanced on a particularly thick branch, panting and staring at the ground below.

He could still hear the beast snuffling around in the trees before it came charging into the tree.

Gus yelps, clinging to the trunk while the tree sways from the weight of the large animal.

It whines, then starts barking up at Gus. It circles around the tree, alternating between balancing on it's hind legs and whining up at Gus and barking up at him.

He was several feet shy of being in the things grasp. It was a little unnerving to feel it's hot breath on his legs as he clung to the tree for dear life.

A light flickers in the distance. The animal barks again.

Sebastian appears out of thin air, glaring at the beast.

Cease that infernal noise at once! The dog whimpers, immediately dropping to the ground and placing it's massive head on it's paws.

It's ears flatten to its head.

Gus stifles his ragged breathing, trying to remain as still as humanly possible when Sebastian glances to the trees, but he decided to ignore the troublesome boy hiding up there.

He briefly considered letting the dog eat him, but Ciel might not have appreciated it.

There's nothing out here. The dog barks, wagging it's tail and leaping to it's feet to affectionately lick Sebastian.

Sebastian huffs, shoving the dog away and sharply turning to return to the house.

Stupid beast.

The dog barks again, rubbing it's head against Sebastian.

The butler stumbles, but refuses to give any affection to the overexcited animal.

Gus breaths a sigh of relief once he can no longer hear the unusual pair and falls back against the trunk of the tree.

Sebastian must have been trying to warn me about that thing...it didn't seem that vicious to me... The thought wasn't enough to coax Gus to climb out of the tree.

He had barely made his way up here, and he wasn't as sure footed as most.

That and the muscles in his arms still ached from the ascent.

He presses his back against the trunk of the tree, shifting around as much as he dared.

The disturbed crows settle in the trees again.

On occasion Gus could hear them fluttering around and calling out to each other.

If they were as ease, then he could be too.

Hopefully that thing didn't come back. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere if he was trapped there by it.

The first tendrils of light were starting to creep across the sky in the east.

Gus had spend a lot more time blindly wandering around in the woods than he first though, but the idea of dawn fast approaching was appealing to him.

It would be nice to be able to see his own hand in front of his face and catch sigh of rocks and brambles before he walked into them.

For now he contented himself closing his eyes, and easing away some of the nights fatigue with a brief rest.

The sun wasn't very high in the sky when Gus awoke again, but he had been gone long enough that the others had noticed his absence.

Of course, Sebastian was tempted to send his 'dog' after him, but Ciel flat out ordered him to bring him back unharmed.

So with breakfast over with, and Bardroy doing the dishes Sebastian set off into the trees again.

Although it didn't take very long to find him again, the dog was barking again.

Sebastian sighs and stands under a new tree Gus was hiding in.

He had made a bit of progress.

He was still going to wrong way, but it was progress none the less.

Will you go away! The dog barks again, then leans away from the tree when Sebastian comes into view.

The tree snaps back to it's original position, nearly knocking Gus out of his perch.

He clings to he tree again, looking between Sebastian and the dog, wondering who he was more afraid of.

You should be grateful that I wasted my morning trying to find your miserable hide.

I'm not! I'm perfectly fine.

His lie wouldn't have been convincing even if he clothes weren't torn and the dog was circling around the tree again, waiting for Sebastian's orders.

Pluto, fetch.

The dog barks wagging it's tail as he bounds back into the woods then comes racing back and leaps to the tree, snagging the branch in its mouth and ripping it from the tree with an ear splitting crack.

Gus barely manages to keep his balance as Pluto lands on the ground and prances back to Sebastian side.

Drool drips from Pluto's mouth as if sits there, waiting for Sebastian to give him the praise he desired.

Drop him.

Gus drops to the ground, swaying on his feet before backing away from Pluto. A low growl rips through him and he freezes where he is.

The branch lands on the ground with a soft thud.

Sebastian tosses a treat to the dog and turns to Gus with his arms folded over his chest.

There are not enough hours in the day to babysit one more nuisance.

Stay out here for all I care.

But Next time I'm sent to fetch you you'd wish that Pluto ate you.

The dog barks and wags it's tail at the mention of its name.

Stay. Sebastian turns sharply, melting into the trees as he had come.

Pluto tilts his head and gazes after Sebastian then turns to Gus.

He was pouting in the trees.

There was nothing he could really do now.

He didn't want to go back.

There was nothing there for him besides Sebastian's wrath and whatever that annoying child was planning.

Pluto whines, resting his head on his paws and inching closer to Gus.

His tail wags when Gus makes eye contact.

There was a long moment of silence that passed between them before Gus patted him on the head.

His fur was thick and coarse, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Aside from it's gargantuan size, Pluto was essentially a normal dog...well most of the time... Sebastian had banished him from the house after he sent the rose garden ablaze.

Although Finny still snuck him inside when it rained or was cold.

Pluto barks, bounding away from Gus and lopes into the treeline, his ears pricked at whatever sound had caught his attention.

Gus glances in the direction that Sebastian had gone, then decides to follow Pluto father into the woods.

Once again he manages to stumble upon the winding gravel drive leading up to the manor, but this time he heard the rumble of a carriage in the distance.

He couldn't understand who would wanted to come visit anyone in the house, but this was his chance to get away now while nobody was looking.

He ducks behind a tree when it passes by, the carefully makes his way back down the driveway and waits for any opening he can find.

Sebastian found the rest of his staff wandering about the woods on his return to the mansion.

Once they were all accounted for, he gathered them in the back yard.

They lined up side by side and he glared at each one of them in turn.

What do you three think you're doing?

Finny looks like he was ready to cry any moment, while Bard shrugs, remaining a little too casual for Sebastian' liking considering their insubordination.

We were looking for Gus, what's it look like?

Why?

He's just a kid.

He don't know nothing about surviving out there.

Woods aren't the same as a city street, Sebastian.

Finny picks his head up and nods.

We're worried about him!

Mey-Rin nods in agreement, but Sebastian wasn't impressed with their united front Especially now of all times.

No. Especially when it came to the newest thorn in his side.

Child or not, he was stupid enough to go out there in the first place.

It wasn't the duty of any of them to go out and recover him.

He was breathing and that was enough.

Maybe Sebastian would get luck and the boy would get himself into trouble somewhere else.

Trouble that got rid of him for good.

He hadn't been lying about the girls being easier to handle.

Him being so handsome didn't hurt his efforts either.

Well don't be, He's fine I'm sure, He'll come back when he gets hungry now go back to your posts.

Finny starts to protest, then hangs his head when Sebastian glares at him.

Yes, Mister Sebastian.

They all shuffle off, Bard and Mey-Rin returning inside and Finny going to tend to the vegetable garden.

Sebastian lingers in the sun for a moment, faintly hearing Elizabeth's voice from inside the house.

Her arrival had gone unnoticed while he was dealing with his staff.

He sighs, straightening his tail coat before heading back inside.

It would have been easier she at least rang to announce she was coming.

Fianc? or not, there was not excuse to show up at someones home unannounced unless it was an emergency.

Sebastian throws a kettle onto the stove before going upstairs to make himself known.

Lizzy was sitting in front of Ciel's desk in his study, telling him some story about what her and her friends had been doing.

Ciel was still skimming through one of the contracts he had to look over, but it was obvious he was at least paying her some mind.

He'd nod occasionally, but didn't offer much up in the way of conversation.

It was easier to let Lizzy prattle on until her heart's content.

At least she wasn't trying to get him to host another party.

Pardon the intrusion. Lizzy twists around in her chair, beaming as Sebastian entered further into the room.

Sebastian! It's nice to see you again! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you.

It had been a month at most, but to Lizzy several days was forever.

It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Elizabeth.

Say, where was everybody before? I was hoping to see the others too...

She pouts, biting her bottom lip. Sebastian and Ciel exchange knowing glances before Sebastian comes up with a half ways decent lie.

Finny couldn't find his dog and he and the others went out to went to search for him, I went to go collect them, Forgive me for causing you such distress.

Lizzy giggles, her cheeks flushing.

Did they find it? We should go look to! Then we can have a picnic!

Ciel cringes at the idea, but Sebastian gently turns her down.

I would not be able to trouble you with such a thing, but yes, the little beast has been located.

He was sitting on the back steps when we returned. While I can't promise a picnic, it is quite a lovely day, I can bring morning tea to the garden.

Oh yes! That's a wonderful idea! Please, can we Ciel?

When confronted with the pile of work sitting in front of him, anything was better than sitting there having to sift through legal nonsense.

I suppose. I shall begin the preparations, excuse me then.

Sebastian bows once more the leaves.

Ciel finishes off citing areas of correction on one document before swinging around in his chair, He offers his arm to Elizabeth and the pair make their way down the stairs and into the rose garden.

Gus was starting to regret what had once started out as a good idea.

Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but he never realized just how much a carriage rattled and shook until now.

Several times it felt as though the trunk would work it's way free from the roof and go flying backwards onto the ground, ruining everything.

After managing to effectively managing to fit himself into the trunk and close the lid without getting noticed, it felt like it'd be a waste to be found out in such a way, Especially when he could practically taste his freedom.

Despite his motion sickness, Gus managed to drift off for a little while during the journey, only to start awake when the trunk was lifted from the back of the carriage and carried inside.

Gus did his best to brace himself against the sides so he didn't shift around to much, but that didn't stop him from smacking his head a few times before the trunk was dropped onto the floor in Lizzy's room, although Gus didn't know that at the time.

He could make out her high pitched voice as she thanks the drivers for bringing it up for her.

The door to the large room opened, then Gus could hear Lizzy prancing about the room while talking to someone named 'Paula'.

Isn't it wonderful Paula! It's been forever since I've had my portrait painted...but I don't know which dress to wear, You'll have to help me pick something.

She throws open her wardrobe, sifting through dresses and gowns of brightly colored silk, She passed over one of her favorite pink dresses, commenting on it being too plain, along with a pale blue one after some consideration.

'It's Ciel's favorite,' she claimed, 'it wouldn't feel right wearing it in a portrait without him.

She passed a green one, a 'plain' brown one and several others before settling on one of her purple Easter dresses, She hadn't ended up wearing it, and spring was just around the corner so it felt right to her.

Gus could faintly hear the rustling of fabric beneath Lizzy's excited babbling, and Paula commenting every so often with equal enthusiasm.

The door opens, then closes again. Their footsteps fade down the hall but Gus waits a few minutes before trying to get out of the box in case they came back, He didn't know a lot about painting portraits, but he figured it take a while.

Hopefully long enough for him to come up with another plan, He couldn't possibly spend his days hiding in a box, The lid didn't come off at first, and Gus feared he would have been stuck in there until Lizzy opened the trunk, but after some banging around and cursing, he finally threw the lid off and stood up, He winced His muscles ached from being bunched up for so long, but it was nice not seeing his surrounding between a small crack beneath the lid of the box, and not having to worry about banging his head on anything either.

He looked around Elizabeth's large dressing room.

To the left was her bedroom, and the door closest to him led to he hall.

He could faintly hear voices carrying up from downstairs, but he didn't know who they belonged to, not that he wanted to stick around long enough to find out.

He went over to the closest window and looked out, but there wasn't possibly anything he could use to safely get back down to the ground short of jumping out and hoping for the best.

If it came to that he would, but right now he wanted something safer and wouldn't entail a broken leg.

If he could stay hidden if everyone went to be he might have had a better chance of sneaking out, but then what? He didn't think it would be safe to immediately go home, if they were that hellbent on finding him, that would be the first place they would look...which brought him back to square one.

Just where was he going to go? I can always figure it out later...I always did do better thinking on my feet.

The door opens behind Gus and Lizzy bounds back in.

She freezes in the door, ready to back out of the room if necessary.

What are you doing? Gus flinches, spinning around when Lizzy closes the door and folds her arms over her chest. Her eyes sparkle with indignation as she gives Gus a once over. He looked as battered as he felt, and since the girl in front of him didn't seem to know just who he was, he was going to lie his way out of this.

Who are you and what are you doing in my dressing room? Do I have to call my-  
No, please miss! I don't mean you any harm.

I uh...well...they were going to send me to the poor house, I can't go there, bad things happen there, I was just looking to get away from everything...and maybe find some work to keep a roof over my head.

Lizzy hums thoughtfully, dropping her arms to her side. He seemed harmless enough to her, and they could always use extra help around the house.

Especially since their last stable boy just left. What's your name? I can't put a good word in for you if I don't know that much.

Gus, and you are...Elizabeth, but I insist you call me Lizzy, there's no need to be so formal.

Alright...Lizzy...you're going to let me stay here?

Well, I can't make any promises, but I get what I want most of the time.

She giggles, inching away from the door to disappear into her bedroom for a moment.

She comes back with a silver hair pin adorned with gemstones arranged to make a flower.

Mother spoils me quite a bit. Lizzy leans over the dressing table, trying to fix the pin in among her curls before Gus offers to do it.

If he was going to stay here, then he could at least make it look like he was going to be useful, especially since he didn't know the first thing about horses...or anything about taking care of a house really.

He had spent most of his time horsing around then worrying about taking care of himself.

Gus balances on his toes to get a better idea of where to put the pin.

Lizzy was pretty tall on her own, but considering she was wearing three inch heels, Gus was having a hard time reaching the top of her head.

Lizzy realizes this then stoops over.

I'm taller than my fianc? too.

I always have to wear flats when I'm with him or he'll look like a child standing next to me.

There was a hint of sadness in her voice that wasn't lost on Gus, but he didn't know what he could say to her so he said the first thing that came to mind.

You sound like you care for him very much.

Gus steps back and Lizzy nods vigorously, her golden curls bobbing up and down in time with her head.

Of course I do! I love him more than anything.

A silence falls between them and Lizzy remembers that she was supposed to be downstairs.

But the door opens instead.

The pair freezes, but it was only her painter.

He lingers in the doorway, sketchbook in hand.

He glances between Gus and Lizzy, a gentle smile on his face, but he was getting the wrong idea about the pair.

Lizzy blushes, turning away from Gus when he says, Your mother sent me to find you.

She in the back garden in front of he big oak.

No! Not there! I want it to be more elegant than that.

He shrugs helplessly.

You and your friend over there can take it up with her, I'm just doing as I'm told.

Lizzy and Gus both tell him that they weren't friends, but the conviction of their words was lost when they both turned red afterwards.

I'm to be married soon.

Of course, miss.

I love him.

Of course you do, that's what they all say.

Gus glares at the tall, blond man.

It's true, She's giving me a job.

I bet she is.

Lizzy claps her hands together then smiles cheerfully.

It'd be a shame if you have to stay cooped up in here all day.

So you can be Justin's assistant.

Justin? The painter waves his hand in greeting, not minding that he was getting Gus forced upon him for the day.

I wasn't like there was anything he would need assisting with, but he was getting paid a lot more than he normally did for a portrait as simple as this, so he if that's what it took then so be it, he wasn't going to complain.

Let's get moving then,We're burning daylight.

Lizzy bounces with excitement, then heads out down the hall.

Gus follows more slowly with Justin, although he didn't have much to say to him, he didn't have a very artistic mind.

But for the afternoon he was going to have to pretend he did.

It couldn't have been that hard, right? And you are...?

Gus, Lizzy just hired me.

So you said,It's not what you think, okay? She's...to tall.

That's a very weak excuse.

Well she's not my type so I have nothing more to say on the subject.

Justin puts his hands up in surrender.

The piece of charcoal in the binding of his notebook falls tot he floor.

He stoops over to pick it up and Gus stops.

He didn't know his way around the large house.

In a way it was a lot like Ciel's but, it felt more open and lively.

Probably because there were more people behind the closed doors than there had ever been at the Phantomhive estate...that, and there hadn't been nearly as many dark things that had happened on this soil.

Aside from many lost duels and rigorous training sessions.

You don't look like an artist.

Justin sighs, making his way down the large staircase and out the front door.

He didn't know his way around either, he was opting to cut around the house to get to the specified location.

You don't look like an urchin, or sound like one either.

How would you know?

No street kid talks like that.

Like what?

That.

Justin sighs, setting his sketchbook on one of the stone benches and turns to the easel that had already been set up in his absence.

Purple flowers matching the color of Lizzy's purple dress bloomed in the background, gently swaying in the gentle breeze.

A large oak tree with a swing tied to one of the branches stood off to the side.

Justin briefly thought it might have been better to get closer, or maybe even pain Lizzy while she was on the swing, but her mother had said that this wasn't supposed to be something 'whimsical'.

What that meant, he had no idea, but her sitting among the flowers seemed more grown up than on a swing.

Forget I said anything.

Gus' brow furrows.

He didn't understand how his manner of speech could make such a difference, but he didn't argue with Justin.

He seemed to know more than he let on.

For an artist, he certainly didn't walk around with his head in the cloud.

And as far as Gus was concerned, after this painting was finished, he wouldn't have to see him again.

At least he hoped so.

Things felt a lot less uptight here than they did with Ciel.

He'd rather stay here, even if it meant sleeping in the stable and tending to the horses, rather than return to where he was supposed to be.

He hadn't chose this for himself, but if this was how he was going to be forced to spend his days, he thought he at least deserved to be somewhere where he wasn't going to be called 'stupid' and 'worthless' on a regular basis.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian could have easily gone to the Kinney residence on his own. The whole affair could have been said and done with in the amount of time it would have taken the carriage to make one trip into town, but Ciel had insisted on coming as well. The unusual pair attracted quite a bit of attention wandering through the run down apartment buildings dingy hallways. However, most of the residents remained tucked away from inside their apartments. Some of the more noisy tenants peered into the hall at cracked doors and through peep holes. Ciel huffs after the third, and last, flight of stairs. I really don't know what that woman was thinking. She should have just let them hang and this whole thing would have been done with.

After Ciel raps his cane against one of the doors, Sebastian nods in silent agreement. He had a never ending, ever growing list of things he needed to get done. Tracking down a useless of a child as Gus hadn't even made the list. Sebastian didn't know what had become of Gus after he decided to stowaway, and frankly he didn't care. As far as Sebastian was concerned, the farther the boy stayed away from him the better. If he tried pulling off something like this again when he was dragged back to the mansion, Pluto was going to have a new toy. While Sebastian was going to honor Ciel's order to not feed Gus to Pluto, there were a lot of other things he could do that didn't involve such things. And should something happen between them after Sebastian left then it was out of his hands. Ciel couldn't really expect him to micromanage a stupid mutt and take care of the house.

Neither one of them should have really be surprised that something like this had happened considering who his family was. More specifically who his father was. Brian Kinney didn't care about anyone but himself. How his actions affected those around him didn't even fly on his radar. In his short life, Gus was bound to have picked up more than one or two of his father's bad habits.

Ciel raps against the door again, louder this time. The result was an abrupt explosion of activity inside. There were heavy footsteps and a lot of rustling fabric as the pair inside scramble around. Ciel sighs, and Sebastian rolls his eyes when the apartment falls silent again. Brian stands in the middle of the common area, running his fingers through his disheveled hair while giving it a brief once over. When satisfied that it gave no signs of his previous...activities, he opens the door as Ciel poises his can to knock again. Jesus, keep your pants on. He stops and glares at Ciel, pulling the door closer to him to block the view inside as a door softly closes father within. He folds his arms over his bare chest and leans against the door frame. His dark eyes wander over Sebastian's lean frame while he speaks, but his fascination faded as quickly as it had come when the butler opens his mouth. What else could you possibly want? Or did you finally come to your senses, and are bringing my my son back? I knew you would, the kid's a chip off the old block.

Brian smiles sarcastically. Ciel frowns and his brow furrows in irritation.

I have come to do no such thing. Actually, I'm doing just the opposite. It appears we can no longer locate your son and we came calling to see if he was stupid enough to return here.

Brian's eyes narrow, and the muscles in his arms bulge. Why would he be here? How the hell did you and your idiots manage to lose him? Even if he was here, or I did know where he was, there's no way I'd be telling you.

Sebastian steps in front of Ciel when Brian leans in front of the door frame. Ciel and Sebastian exchange knowing glances before Sebastian smiles. His tone remains light while he challenges Brian to do something. Ciel takes a step back, allowing Sebastian to do as he pleased for the time being. It was apparent Brian wouldn't be of any use to him. You are the one who so willingly handed him over. I think you should be grateful that the Young Master has even bothered to take time out of his busy schedule to look for the little cretin you dare call a child. It's his own fault for having wandered off in the first place. If he isn't already dead, he's probably wandering around in the woods somewhere unless he managed to find the road and someone was gracious enough to pick him up; of which I am very doubtful.

Brian puffs out his chest, taking another step into the hallway. Sebastian was a good taller than he was, so he wasn't as intimidating as he could be. Even then it was a stretch. Sebastian remains where he was as Brian approaches, his almost cruel smile never fading. Brian stops himself from putting hands on the butler, but that doesn't stop his outburst. Then shouldn't you be looking out in the woods or asking around in town instead of coming here to harass me? It sounds like you just came to pick a fight and rub it in my face. Or are you not even trying to find him at all?

The group pauses and Ciel glances down the hall as a door opens. A young woman steps out, adjusting her crooked bonnet. Her cheeks turn red when she turns her head and spots the group that had been quarreling in the hall. She dips her head and quickly closes and locks her door. Her hollow footsteps resound off the floor as she rushes to the stairs well. The echo of the stones until the heavy door slams shut behind her. Ciel turns to Brian again. The color had drained from his cheeks as he stood there, his arms now hanging limply at his sides. They stand in silence for a long, tense moment. Brian tucks his thumbs into his waistband and Ciel finally speaks. I don't have to do anything. As far as I'm concerned, Gus is no longer your son. If it pleases me to come here and exchange words then so be it while he's missing I can. And if it pleases me to let him wander around in the woods I'll leave him to wander around in the woods. But if he does happen to turn up here you are obligated to tell me. Don't think yourself so clever than I won't find out should you decide to harbor him here. I have my ways of knowing these things.

Ciel turns sharply, heading for the stairs at the end of the hall that the woman had just passed though. Sebastian lingers in front of Brian a moment longer, casting a curious glance through the ajar door. Ciel was about halfway down the hall when he notices Sebastian isn't following and calls out to him. Sebastian, we're leaving. Sebastian trots after his master while Brian silently fumes in the hall a moment longer. He rubs his face with his hand then stalks back inside, slamming the door shut. He freezes in the doorway a moment and presses his back against the door. Paint chips off of the ancient wood as Brian straightens and shoves the coat rack over.

Brian's 'guest' pokes his head out of the room he had ducked into at the sudden commotion, but was relieved when he saw it was only his temporary companion. But it was getting late, and he was going to be late for work if he stuck around to find out what was going on. The pair glance at each other in passing but say nothing. After the door closes Brian drops to the couch, and stares at the worn carpet beneath his bare feet.

Much to Gus' pleasure, he hadn't gotten stuck working with the horses after all. With a lot of pleading, Lizzy eventually managed to get Gus to serve as one of her attendants. While he know the first thing about what an attendant was supposed to do, he wasn't nearly as busy as Paula was. Of course, he had been fitted for something a lot more suitable for the job than his normal clothes. And while they were being made Gus learned little tidbits about anything you'd need to do while being a servant, ranging from serving tea to cutting flowers from the garden. While it was a lot of work, he certainly didn't mind doing it as much now since the head butler hadn't once called him 'stupid' or 'useless'. He hadn't quite been praised either, but it was better than before. Although he did feel a little bad for the others.

Gus had just finished replacing all the flowers when Elizabeth came bounding in the front door. She claps her hands together when she see Gus standing there, a little off put by her excitement. The fact that she was always brimming with energy until she finally dropped into bed for the day was more than impressive. She always dove into the smallest, most menial tasks with the same enthusiasm and determination as she would for things that actually mattered. That was probably the real reason she almost always got what she wanted. It was hard to say no to her. Gus! Guess what?

Gus starts, carefully placing the vase back on the table in the foyer. He takes a step back for good measure and smiles weakly, What?

Your uniforms are all done just in time for the opera!

Right...That's...something. Gus tries to smile, but can't quite manage it. He didn't understand why she was getting so excited for the opera. It sounded boring. On the bright side it was a night out of the house, but getting all dressed up for some sort of strange play didn't see worth it. He had snuck into the theater once and hung out in the rafters for some play, he couldn't remember what it was, or really what it was supposed to have been about. He go chased out at intermission, but he had been half asleep anyway.

Why aren't you excited?

Gus shrugs. I've never been.

Even more the reason to bring you! It's a lot of fun! I love Carlotta! It's the best, I'm sure you'll like it to.

Gus manages a smile, and tries to sound a little more enthusiastic when he replies. I hope so then.

Good, now go get changed, everything will be in your room, I have to go pick out a dress. She bounds off, leaving Gus standing in the foyer, a little dazed, and worn out. Lizzy returns moments later, calling for Paula, who comes rushing out of a different room, out of breath. Yes Lady Elizabeth?

I need your help picking out a dress for the opera.

Of course. She smiles warmly, and the pair make their way up the large front stair case, happily chattering away. Gus closes the front door, then carefully makes his way towards the back of the house to the servants quarters. Lizzy had been right about everything being laid out for him, but he had a lot of trouble getting everything on. Several times he had missed a button somewhere, and the fresh wool was stiff and itchy. Gus sighs, scratching his arm while staring at his reflection in the mirror. His outfit looked a little crumpled, and the collar stuck up in the back, but it was better than before considering there were tears in his pants and shirt and several buttons had gone missing.

By time he was finished, it was almost time to start preparing afternoon tea, so Gus made himself useful in the kitchen, then brought a tray to one of the drawing rooms to Elizabeth, Paula, and Francis. Elizabeth squeals loudly when Gus enters the room, and he nearly drops the tray in surprise. Francis chides her daughter, but it falls on deaf ears when Elizabeth comments, Gus you look so cute!

Gus blushes, carefully setting the tray down before he actually did drop it. It was a lot heavier than it looked, and the fact that it was made out of silver didn't help any. Thanks, I guess. Francis clears her throat and Gus adds, Lady Elizabeth.

Lizzy giggles, then looks to Paula. Isn't he the cutest?

Paula smiles, and nods. He's very handsome now that he's cleaned himself up.

Right... He turn to go, then reenters the room just to bow and leave again. At least he didn't need to be prompted this time. It was progress. Not immediate progress, but still progress. Pride swells in his chest as he makes his way back to the kitchen, where he was then tasked with doing the dishes.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather uneventfully. Elizabeth had taken a little longer to get ready than normal, so when the time came to embark, Edward and Gus were left standing in the foyer while waiting for Elizabeth and Paula. Edward took it upon himself to straighten Gus collar and redo several buttons, telling him he should at least properly dress himself. He couldn't remember the last time someone had smothered like this, but he didn't miss it.

Elizabeth finally bounds down the stairs, wearing a green velvet dress, with Paula on her heels. She grabs Edward's arm in passing and drags him to the door. Hurry up, or we're going to be late!

Edward opens the door for his sister, and the group makes their way to the waiting carriage. We wouldn't be if you had gotten ready on time.

It takes time to achieve perfection. Lizzy folds her arms over her chest with a pout while Edward smiles gently.

You're already perfect. Anybody who says otherwise doesn't have a brain in their head. Elizabeth blushes, writing off her brother's praise with a coy smile.

The landscape darkness, and gradually morphs into that of busy downtown London. All the gas lamps had been lit, by time they reached the bustling theater. Elizabeth's eyes sparkle with excitement as she takes Edward's arm. It's even prettier than last time! Edward chuckles, holding the door open for the rest of the group as they step into the brightly lit foyer. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and ornate paintings are nestled amongst ornate carvings and statues. Red carpeting muffles their footsteps, but does little to dull the voices of all the theater goers. Gus' senses were overwhelmed from everything. He stumbles to keep up between trying to take in all the scenery. Compared to sneaking in through the stage door this was nothing. He felt out of place amongst the grand scenery.

Gus bumps into Edward as the suddenly stop, and he takes a step back, apologizing under his breath. Edward glances over his shoulder at Gus, and Elizabeth chimes in with an introduction. Gus, this is Ted. He comes here just about every day.

How do you do, although I wouldn't say every day. Ted dips his head. He wore a crumpled suit, and his short dark hair was disheveled. No matter how hard he tried, it still stuck up in some places. A white rose was tucked into his breast pocket, in an attempt to look a little more presentable, but no amount of flowers were going to hide the bags under his eyes. Ted remained no stranger to

Good, it's nice to meet you.

Miss Elizabeth here tells me this is your first show, and you couldn't have picked a better one, although you should have picked opening night, that's when it's always the best. The closer an act gets to closing the more sloppy they get.

Elizabeth giggles, clinging to Edward's arm while arguing, You're the only one who thinks that. If they really want to be on stage then they're going to put the same amount of effort into every show or nobody will take them seriously.

Ted raises his hands in surrender, although Elizabeth hadn't convinced him at all. If you say so, I'm not going to argue with you. The lights dim and return to their original brightness several times. Enjoy the show. Ted blends into the crowd heading to their seats as the show is about to start, but Elizabeth and Edward head up the main staircase and turn away from the crowd in favor of one of the boxes tucked away high above the others.

This is amazing.

It's one of the best seats in the house. Elizabeth seats herself beside Edward while Gus surveys all the activity going on beneath him a moment longer. The red, velvet curtains were still drawn over the stage, but they swayed every so often as the actors rushed to their places for the opening number. Gus leans on the railing as people flock to their seats, talking quietly with their neighbors. Some actually read the program while others settled for fanning themselves with it.

Ushers in red vests stood near the doors, collecting tickets from a few stragglers. The light dim again in rapid succession, then finally go down. Gus finds his seat as a spotlight falls on the stage. There remains residual rustling of sheet music from within the orchestra pit, and he conductor taps his thin baton on the metal stand in front of him. The owner of the opera crosses to the center of the stage from the right, and introduces the show after praising his actors for their hard work and thanking the audience. The spotlight turns off again as he exits to back stage.

There is a long silence. The pulleys suspending the curtain squeak faintly, then the massive curtain finally raises.

Nearly a week had passed since Gus had made his debut at the theater, but of course Ciel hadn't known this. As much as he felt burdened with taking care of Gus, that didn't mean Ciel wasn't going to take him running off personally. The fact that Ciel didn't like him was irrelevant. Gus belonged to him until he decided otherwise.

Since Sebastian had failed to located the boy, Ciel was leaving it to him to open up some old channels and see what he turned up. The only reason he had even bothered placing such a large price on the boys head was because he wanted him returned alive. For most of people who resorted to head hunting to being with, this was easier said than done. Alive to most meant, beat to a bloody pulp and within an inch of their lives. If Gus chose to run his mouth off he might have been in a similar situation, but perhaps a black eye and some broken bones would finally teach him a lesson...and his place in the Phantomhive household.

While Sebastian had several specific people in mind for the job, he couldn't be bothered to contact them directly. When it came to Gus, he had taken to exploiting every possible loophole in Ciel's orders. Why shouldn't he? The boy had been a thorn in his side since he rolled up in the carriage and while he did find Gus entertaining sometimes, he didn't think finding him was worth the effort. At least the other three could fight, Gus couldn't even do that.

Sebastian stood out in his uniform more than most would in the east end. Although he would have if he was in plain clothes as well. He commanded a certain presence amongst the criminals that some found impressive, and left others annoyed at him simple walking the streets, minding his own business. He had the terms for Gus' capture folded into one of his pockets and was heading to perfect place to place the listing.

The Iron Stake had many names and face throughout the years, at first it had started as a place for alchemists to gather, them into a popular place for occultist to gather, and had even hosted several so-called spirit parties. Now, it still bore true to it's nature from the witch hunt, although it wasn't witches the patrons were hunting. Rumors drifted around town that assassins and mercenaries alike frequented there, but without solid proof of such happenings, Scotland Yard didn't have the means to shut the place down. Considering they often found people willing to talk, for the right amount of money or leniency when it came to their crimes, it often went unscathed when something went down. It wasn't as if this type was loyal to anyone but themselves and the highest bidder. If you needed anything less than legal, this was the place to go.

Since it was the middle of the afternoon, there weren't as many people within as there could have been, but it didn't bother Sebastian any. The barkeep had been polishing a glass when Sebastian entered the dingy room. Round tables scarred from countless brawls and knifes carving the surface were scattered about the room, with equally worn chairs. An unshaven man with a floppy hat was snoozing in one corner. The hat covered his eyes, and the chair was balanced on two legs. A rifle was propped against the wall beside him. A girl in a plain tan dress was doing her best to tidy things up, but she would have been better off not bothering. It would take nothing short of a professional team to get his place to not feel as grimy as it was.

Sebastian approaches the bar and leans against the polished wood. The bartender doesn't look up for a moment, and sets aside the glass. He throws the rag over his shoulder an imitates Sebastian's pose. What can i get for you? His dark eyes narrow as Sebastian reaches into his pocket and slips the man the folded papers.

I have a listing.

The bartender leans away scanning the documents he had been given with a roll of his eyes. Kid must've done something bad if he's worth this much. The barkeep wasn't trying to pry, some of his patrons talked, and others didn't. Sebastian happened to be one of the ones that didn't, but that didn't stop him from trying. But Sebastian let the comment hang there. How long?

As soon as possible. My master is not a patient man.

Most of them aren't. He scratches his chin, then waves a girl over. Make yourself useful and go hang this up! She straightens abruptly, and sighs, snatching the paper from his hand before wandering into a back room. Such things were kept out of sight for numerous reasons. If someone was looking for work, they could always ask or go looking in the back themselves. The business was built off of the exchanges of word of mouth. It might take a week or two...depending on where he got off to. But I know a few guys who might be interested.

Thank you, my master would also like to place an emphasis on alive. The child is no good to him dead.

Right, I'll be sure to tell 'im that. The barkeep pulls out another glass, signaling the end of the exchange. Sebastian drops a few silver coins on the counter for the man's time and leaves the portly man to his glasses.

Even though he had been given the afternoon off, Gus decided to follow Elizabeth and Paula into town. Only instead of accompanying them to the dressmaker, Gus went to the library instead. He had spent some time thinking about what Sebastian had first said, and he wanted to know more. It was too soon for him to want to risk returning to his home; even if he did, Gus wasn't sure he'd get the answers he was looking for. If he couldn't find them on his own, then he would go there as a last resort. And only then.

Gus had some trouble finding the imposing brick building, but when he did he stepped inside. The smell of dust and old books hang in the air. Hollow footsteps echo off the floor, breaking the perpetual silence that hangs around the building. The librarian looks up from his desk as Gus enters and scowls at the young boy, assuming he was up to nothing but trouble. He does not call out to Gus, nor does he show any signs of telling him anything useful if he asked. But Gus wanted to do things on his own, so he spent the better part of an hour wandering around until he found the archives tucked away in the back of the building. The filing system wasn't the greatest, and some things had been placed in the wrong bin, but eventually Gus managed to find records from the previous century. Although he didn't know quite what he was looking for.

He leafed through article after article until he finally found something remotely useful. 'Kinney Trial Begins' was printed across the top in large letters. The parchment was thin beneath Gus' fingertips and he had a hard time reading the faded ink but after some time, he managed to decipher the long winded article.

...The trial of Alex Kinney, aged 24, and his family, allegedly responsible for the incredibly long string of grisly murders that had left even the best of Scotland Yard began this afternoon. The few remaining members of the families victims were gathered in the front row of the courthouse as Judge Harris and countless attorneys cross examined the individuals involved. Most notably, the recently widowed Mrs. Charlotte Phantomhive, spoke highly of her husband, even in death. She cited him as a 'wonderful man who didn't deserve such a fate'.She also made a point that she would not 'harbor any ill will towards the family' because she 'trusts that justice will be done'. For her sake, and countless others, we wish the same. Her husband Stephen Phantomhive, aged 30, owner of the Funtom Toy company, had been murdered just days before the trial...

Gus rereads the article several times then slips it back into the appropriate folder before going back to find more of the articles. It was hard to tell if all of them were related or not, because there were a lot, so in the end he ended up only reading the one announcing the murder of Stephen Phantomhive. There were a lot of different articles that generally said the same thing with varying opinions peppered in. By time he was finished, the only thing Gus really knew, was that Stephen had been abducted and killed on the way home from a series of meetings in town. His carriage had been left abandoned on the side of the road, and the bodies of the butler and the driver lay within. The horses had been cut free from the harness and sent running. It wasn't until they had returned without the carriage that anyone suspected something was afoul. Stephen often spent long nights at the office when he couldn't work from home.

Another, damaged scrap of paper catches Gus eye. It was charred on the top and along the sides., and a lot less legible than the rest. '...pardoned at the request of Charlotte Phantomhive. It is rumored that the widow has bribed the judge into releasing the Kinneys into her care despite the ruling of their trial...when they will be released...the hanging will not be public...outcry amongst the people...

Gus leans back with a sigh, letting the tattered paper fall to his lap. While he did know more than he did before, he still didn't understand why Charlotte had done what she did, let alone why he was being punished for it. He hadn't killed anybody, or ever thought about it really. Sure he broke a kids nose once, but he had been asking for it. He hit him first!

Orange sunlight was filtering in through the window behind him as Gus staggers to his feet. His legs had gone numb from sitting on them so long. The door opens when feeling finally returns to his legs. He straightened up the area a little more before wandering towards the front of the building in time to see Elizabeth and Paula standing at he counter. Her high-pitched voice carried well, even when she was whispering. She turns, forgetting to whisper when she sees you. Oh! There you are Gus! We're all finished now, are you ready to go?

A man in a tattered trench coat looks up, his thin glasses balanced on the edge of his large nose. The librarian glares at Elizabeth and she takes a step back from the counter, smiling nervously when you suggest going outside. You hold the door open for her and follow her to the front steps as she adds, Did you find what you were looking for?

Gus nods quickly. He hadn't told Elizabeth why he was going to the library, so it left him some room to stretch the truth if he needed to. Yes, sorry it took so long, I got caught up in something.

That happens to me all the time! Nina ended up fitting me for a lot more than I thought, but now I'm ready for anything!

Gus laughs and Elizabeth joins him. They all climb into the carriage, but Gus had a hard time keeping up with Elizabeth's recount of the afternoon's events. He was too distracted. He had been hoping to get answers this afternoon, but instead he ended up with more questions than answers. The only people who could have helped him were either dead or inaccessible. In reality, he doubted his parents actually knew why he was here, and even if he wanted to, Ciel or even Sebastian would have been the more useless than the news papers. Gus sighs, glancing out the window as the city streets roll by. It was too bad that dead men told no tales.


	6. Chapter 6

Gus trip to the library had sparked him into facing a new quest. A quest for knowledge about where he came from and who he was. Or rather, who this Alex Kinney and his family had been. Their actions countless years ago had come to affect him, a complete stranger with only blood ties to this strange man. He had been written of as a murderer, but Gus couldn't, wouldn't, accept that this was true until he had proof from the man himself.  
Of course, he couldn't possibly ask him directly, but there must have been something they...no Alex left behind. There had to be. People didn't just disappear. No matter how hard they tried traces of them still got left behind. Those traces slip through the cracks, because they're meaningless, but those meaningless things carried value at some point. Things weren't always just things. And if Gus could just get his hands on them, then he knew that he would be able to eventually figure all of this out. He just needed time. Time he didn't always have. Being almost useless around the house didn't mean that he had as much free time as one would think.  
Every spare moment he had was dedicated to discovering the truth about his family. He went into town with Elizabeth every chance he got, and had taken to burning the midnight oil by writing in the journal he had started. Although, none of it made much sense, not even to Gus. They were just fragmented thoughts, questions he might never find the answer to and snippets of information he had finally managed to dig up. They weren't much, but together, they could at least be considered something. Eventually, with a little luck, he was hoping he'd be able to gather enough to clear his family, and himself. To repair the name that had been tarnished with the bloodshed of the supposed innocent. Because there was one thing Gus knew: he wasn't a killer. Neither was his father. Or his aunt. Or his grandfather. He believed that evil only bred evil, and he wasn't evil. So Alex couldn't have been either. Even trying to justify the murder of so many sounded absurd, some would call him mad for ever trying but that wasn't going to stop him. Many sleep deprived days pass with nothing more than dead ends until Gus managed to find a public record of where his family used to live in the census office. And as luck would have it, it wasn't far from where he was either. Elizabeth was currently calling on several friends who lived in the city, leaving Gus plenty of time to take a look around if he was quick about getting there and back. Gus returns the book to the shelf and takes off running the moment his feet his the street. Large brick buildings blur by him as he makes his way through the streets to his destination in one of the older districts.  
The building had been condemned years ago, and had been scheduled for demolition several times, but due to strings of bad accidents plaguing the site and whispers of a curse among the workers, it had been left to rot. Although, curse or no curse, time had not been kind to the once magnificent building. The windows were broken and the shutters had long blow off. The wrought iron gate was rusted shut, although the stone wall surrounding the overgrown front yard had started to crumble. The paint had long ago faded to reveal the weathered, dark wood beneath and the patchy roof was missing most of its shingles.  
Gus glances up and down the nearly empty street before carefully pulling himself over the crumbling wall and jogging across the over grown grass. A long dry fountain stood in the center of the courtyard, its basin cracked in half and the woman standing on top was missing her arms and half a face. The front stairs were cracked and the porch floorboard creaked beneath his weight. The tarnished brass doorknob fell off as Gus' touch and the warped door stuck in the frame. Gus had to slam his shoulder against it several times before it finally gave beneath his weight and swung into the house. Dust coated every surface and moths had eaten away at the carpets and the curtains. Ivy clung to the walls and a few birds flutter about in the rafters. Who knew what other animals lurked out of sight. It would take a lot of imagination for someone to be able to imagine how extravagant the mansion had originally been, but for Gus, even in the dilapidated state it was in now, every hole in the wall and weather damaged painting was a diamond in the rough.  
If he hadn't been so pressed for time he could have spent hours wandering around in the ruined building. He trails his fingers along the dusty wooden banister while taking the stairs to the second floor. While he didn't have the first clue of where to go look, he supposed anywhere would have done. He opens every room he comes across, leaving the doors ajar so he knew he already went inside. Some were still locked after all these years, and unless he couldn't find anything elsewhere, Gus wasn't going to hurt himself breaking down every locked door in the building. He rubs his bruised arm at the thought and cringes. Several rooms were empty, and others looked like they had been ransacked. Bits of broken furniture and porcelain were scattered about, but nothing seemed to have been missing, well nothing that Gus thought was missing. Mostly artwork left behind and a few statuettes were taken, items that could make someone quick money in the right circles. But not that any of them were particularly rare or interesting pieces, it was the story behind them that really mattered. Some would pay a pretty penny for genuine articles once possessed by such infamous killers.  
Gus wanders through another sitting room, carefully stepping over debris in his haste to get to the bookcases. So far he hadn't found anything good, unless western romances were suddenly the answers to all his prayers. He sighs and exits another room. The sun was starting to get low in the sky. He knew he'd need to leave soon if he wanted to be back on time. But just one more room. Gus didn't want to get his hopes up. More than likely the next room he stumbled across would be nothing more than a storage room, or something else of that nature, since that was all he had found so far. But his luck hadn't run out quite yet, and he stumbled across the master bedroom. The furniture in the sitting room was still covered over with tattered sheets, almost as if Alex and his family had been gone on holiday rather than dead for nearly a century. There were still ashes sitting in the fire place, and a small, portrait of Alex and his family sat upon the mantle, along with another one with just his wife. They had a hint of a smile on their small faces, even though their clothes seemed stiff and uncomfortable. Gus smiles, trying to imagine them all sitting here, happily talking to one another. He glances around as if their might have been someone here to catch him in the act, then turns the frames over and slips the pictures out from behind the glass. He carefully tucks the away in his pocket before heading into the bedroom. The curtain rod had fallen from the wall. Weak sunlight struggled to penetrate the thick layer of dust and grime covering the glass. The windows in here had held up better to the elements than in most other rooms.  
The large bed in the middle of the room had been stripped down to the mattress, but the heavy wooden nightstands along each side still seemed relatively in tact. There was even still a brass candle holder sitting on one of them. Gus rounded the bed to the side closest to the window and yanked the drawer open. There was a rusty crochet circle and a few scraps of fabric inside, but nothing else worth mention. He retreats to the other side, hoping for better luck, only to find the drawer empty, aside from a mildewed book. Although it would have been impossible to tell what it's pages once held.  
Gus sighs, dropping the drawer to the floor and heading back to the sitting room. Still nothing. The floor creaks beneath his feet and he falls over one of the planks that had come loose. Gus throws his hands out in front of him to catch himself, and catches sight of a metal box sitting under the dresser. Gus scrambles to his feet and grabs the box, carrying it into the other room and setting in on the table. It wasn't locked, as he feared it might have been, and within, protected from the wrath of time, was a journal.

It wasn't until a few days later that Gus manages to carve out some time to sit down and read the journal he had found. Elizabeth, Edward, and Francis had decided to take a day trip to check in on how Ciel was doing, mostly at Elizabeth's request, since her last visit was 'much to short'. As soon as he finished his morning chores, he retreated to his room, and retrieved Alex's journal from beneath his mattress. He couldn't get settled fast enough, and flipped to the first page. Another picture slips out from the cover. Alex was a lot younger than in the one Gus had taken from the mantle, and he could only assume that the woman beside him was his wife. It must have been taken on their wedding day, but when Gus turned it over to check the date, he found the writing was too blurred to make out.  
Gus carefully tucks the picture into his own notebook with the others, then turns to the first page.

Should I help it, I won't involve my family in the undertaking I am about to participate in. Laurel especially. She was so excited about finally being able to settle down and start a family. It wouldn't be right to take that away form her. But I supposed I should start this at the beginning. My audience with the queen wasn't an official one. It was all very secretive, but at first glance one wouldn't have thought anything of it. Stephen Phantomhive was there as well, and while he smiled and greeted me warmly, I could tell he wasn't happy about my being there. I don't understand it myself really. What would I have to do with a candy maker? I still don't know the answer to this. But maybe I will as time goes on.  
The Queen received me warmly enough as well, but all too quickly did things take a turn for the serious. She had somehow found out about the little tiff I had with my traders several years ago, they had been buying from black market sources and you hadn't agreed with their methods. The enormous profit wasn't the risk of spending time in jail. There was no way to actually prove that I had not known, so in the end if word got out it meant a lot of trouble for me. Stephen didn't seem surprised with the little tidbit. He had laughed quietly and sipped his tea while the Queen offered me a way to avoid incarceration. If it hadn't been for Laurel then...I would not be writing this today. Especially when the only way to make up for the things I have done, was a crime far worse than buying illegal goods. I've been forced to kill someone. Or rather something that was masquerading as a person.  
There were more of these terrible creatures, walking among us. I don't think I'll be sleeping much. Not after tonight.

There have been articles in the paper about what I've done. I can't bear to read them any longer. My missions are growing to be quite dangerous. No case is typical and I find myself struggling of late. It takes quite a bit of damage to put down one of the ungodly aberrations. They turn back into humans afterwards, almost as if they are mocking what I've had to do. No, what I've been told to do.  
Stephen was there for tea today. He seems to know more about this than he lets on, but he won't tell me a thing. He's made his distaste for the whole situation apparent. He claims he doesn't like how I operate, I'm not being subtle enough. Then he had the gall to say he'd put me in jail himself if he had to, as if my loyalty was something to be question. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it to protect my wife and daughter. What sort of man would I be if I cannot at least do this for my family? Although work is starting to pile up. Between being at the Queen's beck and call, and having to spend most of the night taking out one of these creatures, there don't seem to be enough hours in the day to recover and work.

The Queen keeps upping my workload. I can't possibly keep up with it all. I didn't return home last night, I'm sure Laurel must be worried. I can't face her. Not after all I've done.

Laurel caught me bandaging my arm when I returned. I thought she should have been in bed, it was nearly three in the morning. She had steeled herself to whatever I might had told her. She had thought the worst of me. As if I would really reduce myself to calling upon whores in the night. But I suppose what I told her was better. There wasn't anybody else. There was only her. And she was the only one who could ever be.  
She hadn't believed me at first. Or maybe she couldn't. You did not blame her, even as she was running a damp cloth along the claw marks on your arm, and dressed your wound. She scolded you for leaving her here. What would everyone thing if she didn't even know where her husband was? What else was she supposed to think after I had spent so much time away from her. You weren't angry with her for thinking so, you might have thought the same, but she didn't ask any more questions. For that you were thankful. I don't think I would have been able to keep lying to her, and I couldn't bear the thought of her knowing.

The very evil I was supposed to be fighting followed me home. The one place I was supposed to be safe from these things, and be able to get away from it all for a few hours reprieve. It was with my daughter. It lay its hands on her, pretending to be a care giver. She doesn't seemed harmed,but after the incident she was reluctant to sleep on her own. Laurel refuses to hire another nanny and I can't blame her. Not after a monster lay it's hands on my precious daughter. Her mother called her a fool for it. But I just hope than Michelle comes to forget about as time progresses. She doesn't deserve to bear this burden.

Laurel keeps insisting that I train her. She says she needs to be able to take care of herself when I'm not around. I refuse. Her place is here, not fighting these things like I've been forced to.

Against my better judgment, I bought Laurel a pistol. I've been teaching her how to shoot, and she's quite good for a woman, but I refuse to tell her that. I fear she might try accompanying me on one of my outings. Michelle sleeps on her own again. Stephen sent her a bear. A test product he had been developing. Children loved his candy so he figured toys would be the next best thing. She carries it around just about everywhere she goes, she even had a tea party with it. i hated it. He had just inserted himself into your home life without a care in the world, but it made her happy, so you allowed her to keep it. As long as she was happy that was all that mattered.

As suspected, Laurel tried to suggest she come with me. I was starting to spend more time away from home again and she didn't like it. I knew this was coming but, if I can keep her out of this then I will. For now, I'll have to try a little harder. These things are getting easier lately. Funny, that first night I never thought I could grow numb to such unpleasant tasks. I could even say I've grown used to the killing, and even the fighting. It's easier than it once was, and while at times I am still left weary to the core, it's worth it in the end.

Laurel caught me trying to sneak in the other morning again. She claimed it was because Jason had woken her but I didn't think that to be the case. He usually sleeps through the night. We ended up in the sitting room. She made me tea and tended to my wounds once again, as they had been a little more severe than what she had grown used to. She tried insisting I see a surgeon, claiming I might need stitches, but I managed to persuade her not to. I believed the wound in my side was a lot worse than it looked. I'm fairly certain she isn't convinced, and she hinted at me taking her along again. I pretended not to notice for arguments sake. She and the children could get on well enough without me, but I refused to be the cause of them being orphaned. If only I could convince Laurel of this. She's too stubborn when it comes to these things. If only I could get her to see things as I. Her place is here, tending to the children and taking care of the house while I'm away, not out there hunting demons in the dead of night.

She followed me. I was angry at first, but in the end the feeling of knowing nothing had happened weighed out. I was upset with myself for not having noticed her sooner. But at the same time she had saved my life, not that I would tell her that. For once I made it home before midnight, which had never happened before. It was scary how efficient she was at dispatching these things. After all, practicing on stationary targets was nothing compared to a living, breathing creature. But she handled it the same way. Perhaps this was her way at getting back at them for trying to hurt Michelle, even though the beast responsible is long dead. She made tea again when we got home and we sat in silence for a long while.  
For the next several days whatever we talked about seemed trivial, the weather, or getting Michelle fitted for a new dress. It was all too mundane. Almost as if the incident had been forgotten, but it wasn't. Whether it was a coincidence or planning, I still don't know, but Laurel was standing in front of the stables after another meeting with the Queen. She had given me a new list of targets and Stephen had offered another piece of useless advice. 'Don't get killed'. Well I certainly hadn't been planning on dying any time soon. There were too many arrangements that still needed to be made. But they offered a welcomed distraction of late. Anything that meant I didn't have to think about what I had to do when night came. Laurel watched as you went inside and saddled your horse, only to appear behind you when you were almost done. The fact that she had saddled her own horse hadn't gone unnoticed, but I didn't want to let her come. She said it was her choice. I said it wasn't. We continued to argue in hushed tones out of fear of waking the stable boy. Eventually she walked away from you and led her horse out of the stable. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, but set off at a gallop, leaving me no choice but to ride after her. She didn't make it easy to catch up to her. And you still didn't know where she was going. What? Was she just going to wander around until something picked a fight with her? If someone was being stupid and reckless in that moment it was her. I tried to send her home by mentioning the children, but she was harsh in telling me that I should return if I was so concerned. She slowed when she was close to town and tied her horse down to a fallen log. I did the same and watched her expertly slip bullets into the empty chamber. She didn't respond when I asked her if this was necessary, maybe because she didn't know the answer herself.  
I told her I'd leave her behind if she couldn't keep up. She said she could, and easily kept pace with me as I made my way through the streets. She seemed better suited for the task than I. When I stumbled over a hunk of scrap metal she nudged me forward with a sigh. She said I was supposed to be the experienced one, to which I told her that experience didn't mean perfection. She laughed quietly, pulling me back into the alley as a police carriage rattled along.  
The papers were still abuzz with all the news of these killings going around. With no thanks to Laurel they assumed that I had gained an accomplice now. And the rumors about me that had started floating around hadn't gone unnoticed either. My colleagues hadn't failed to notice my countless scrapes and bruises, or that I never stayed late anymore. The last part was a courtesy for Laurel, then she couldn't say she never saw me anymore. I worried leaving her alone for such long spans of time. She started insisting it was fine, but i knew better than to believe her. As the night drew on I started to suspect that the reason she had stopped minding was because she was planning on her own. There was no possible way that this was her first time doing something like this, but you wanted to know who she had found who would have been willing to train her and keep quiet about it. But I didn't ask. I couldn't stomach the thought of it. This isn't what she had signed up for when she married me. This wasn't what a proper lady was supposed to be doing; even if she was only dragged into doing this to keep an eye on me. I could take care of myself. I don't think she can. If one of those things was to corner her... I don't even want to think about what could happen.  
I was very clear about her staying out of the way. She was not to come inside unless absolutely necessary. Of course she disobeyed and immediately followed me inside at the first sign of trouble. She had taken it upon herself to outfit herself with a silencer. But that didn't mean I hadn't noticed the first shot. She smiled impishly when I turned to her and closed the door behind her. I repeated myself, telling her to go back outside but she refused. 'I've killed three of these things. I'm your wife, not a child. Don't treat me as such.'  
It took quite a bit of effort to work through the house ahead of her. If she decided something was taking too long she'd fire off a few shots. There was some guess work involved. Sometimes one bullet was enough, while others it took nearly the whole clip. I knew from experience than no two of these things were the same, but Laurel wasn't discouraged by it. It wasn't until we were back at our horses that she even mentioned anything. She suggested that i wasn't shooting correctly, but I did my best to assure her that it was nothing of the sort. Although she didn't seem to find comfort in my saying that I had a difficult time dispatching the creatures sometimes. If anything, it made her feel worse. She said she came along to lessen the burden on me, but if she couldn't be of any help then it was all for naught. But I told her it wasn't. While it was just after one, this was still earlier than it would have been by myself. Laurel thought I was just saying that to flatter her, but it was the truth.

It's been quite some time since the Queen has called upon me. For that, I am grateful. I've finally been able to start putting all of this behind me. In fact, I've been trying to find a suitor for Michelle. Laurel says she's too young, but Michelle on the other hand, is thrilled with the idea. Of course, I don't have anyone in particular in mind yet, but when the time comes I'm sure I'll be able to make the right decision.

Stephen sent Michelle a doll for her birthday, and invited us over for tea sometime. Laurel seemed pleased with the idea, after all, I hadn't told her of his involvement with the whole thing. Although I still didn't know how he was involved myself. I said we could go, more for her benefit than my own. But something about this whole thing doesn't sit right with me. I hope it's just me being tense after such a long period of peace. I always thought the end of this would be more official than the Queen just returning to pretending I do not exist.

The Queen summoned me for tea again after nearly a month. I was surprised that Stephen wasn't there, but even more so when she gave me a sheet of paper with only one name on it. Stephen's. She said she did this with a heavy heart, it pained her to have to do this to someone who had proved themselves so loyal to her. She said she admired him for working so hard, and she felt poorly for his wife. 'To think, they haven't even started a family yet, but maybe it's for the best. Those creatures shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.' I nodded, but in my heart I didn't feel this was right. There was no way Stephen could have been one of those monsters. I could say that he was beastly, but only in a human sense. I was taking my family to his home. I couldn't very well believe that he was some...thing. But I didn't question her. If this meant the end of the road for this journey then so be it. I'm sick of having to watch my back wherever I go, and fearing that one day the police were going to haul me off to jail. The sooner I can finally put all of this behind me and focus on my family and my company, the better.

Tea with Stephen went without any problems. The children spent the afternoon running around the the garden. They seemed happy enough, and asked if we could plant some roses to. Laurel said she'd think about it, but I couldn't seem to focus. I couldn't tell them what we spoke about or recall anything specific, just that Stephen seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on me. That, and his wife seemed just as cruel as he was. She smiled, and spoke friendly enough with Laurel,but there was something about her eyes that made my blood run cold. There was no light in them. Almost as if she was the beast I was supposed to slay and not her husband. Stephen insisted that we do this again, he even said he'd invite his brother and his nephew along. There was more meaning to his wishing that his nephew got along with Michelle than you cared to admit, and if I had to hand my daughter off, it certainly wasn't going to be to the likes of a Phantomhive.

I still haven't figured out how to go about this whole thing, but I know I can't involve Laurel in this. It was too dangerous. Stephen wasn't the same as the others. I was going to have to bide my time for now, hopefully things will work out in the end. I could easily drag Laurel down with me and blacken my name beyond the point of redemption.

I finally managed to eliminate him. I feel poorly for having to kill two innocents, but if it meant my own salvation then I could live with the guilt. Although the headlines in the paper do nothing to help me. There are still accusations flying around. It's been rumored that Charlotte suspects me as well, and that's only because Michelle does get along so well with the Phantomhive boy. I've tried steering her in other directions, but it doesn't seem to work. Laurel says she gets it from her, because her father didn't like me either. But this was more than a petty dislike. I was concerned for her safety rather than her happiness. She could hate me for it but I wouldn't allow it.  
Charlotte apparently said that Stephen was concerned about your attitude towards him. He had been interested in doing business with me but I would have none of it, and made some rather, crude remarks. Of course he hadn't, but the weight of her words carried the weight of the world. She had inherited her husbands companies, and all his other assets as appointed by his will, but they didn't even have an heir of their own. This may have been the end of all the blood shed, but this whole affair is far from being over, and I fear for my own safety.

The police dragged me in for questioning, Laurel as well. They seemed to believe her when she said she didn't know where I went on my long nights away from home, but apparently my excuse for work wasn't enough. My underlings had already told them that they hadn't seen me after supper in a long while. There was nothing I could say to clear myself, but they wouldn't believe me if I told the truth.

The Queen wouldn't see me when I requested an audience with her. She was the only one who could get me out of this mess and she wouldn't. If I didn't know any better I'd say she had planned this from the start. I'm about to lose everything, and for what? Worse yet, I'll be taking my family down with me. There's nothing I can do now. Nothing but wait and pretend that everything isn't falling apart around me.

Laurel...please forgive me for what I've done. Not to them, but to you...our children... I don't deserve your forgiveness... but all I can do now is apologize. I'm sorry.

Gus stares at the journal balanced in his lap for a long moment. He had known that Alex couldn't have done this but, he never would have imagined that his great great grandfather was a monster hunter. And at the request of the Queen no less! This was proof enough that he hadn't done anything wrong. It had to have been! Ciel must have known this. He could clear himself and put Ciel under the spot light. Everything he had done. Gus glances out the window. It was starting to get dark, there wasn't enough time for him to go anywhere now, but he knew what needed to be done. He would have to be patient. Nobody even knew he had this journal, or let alone that it existed. As long as he kept it out of sight, he would have time to make a plan. Getting this information out there would take a lot more than begging people to listen to him.

Elizabeth hadn't gone into town again until a week later, but that time had been enough for Gus to figure out everything that had needed to be done. He had saved up his money, and the first chance he got, he slipped off and went to the publishing house of The Cornerstone. While it was far from one of the most reputable papers, Gus knew from what he had heard that things like this were right up their alley. They targeted occultists, of which there were plenty, and while some of their claims such as 'fairies stealing babies away in the night' as how one went missing in the east district a few months ago, it was a start. It wasn't logical,but things like that got people thinking. They weren't supposed to dwell on the fairies, they were supposed to dwell on just how they baby had gone missing in the first place. By pass the outlandish notions and find the logic in things. That was what Gus was hoping for, although he hadn't deduced all of that. He just figured two big names would get the paper a lot of attention. Which would mean a lot of money for the paper.  
A paper boy shoves his way past Gus on the way in and grabs some more papers off the stack in the corner of the room after handing his earnings over to the man sitting at a desk. You didn't spend any of it this time did you? h The boy pulls his cap down over his ears and frowns. g'Course not! h The man counts the change before waving the boy out the door and turning to Gus. gWhat do you want? h Gus sidles up to the counter and places the worn journal on the counter, along what remained of last month's pay. gI want you to publish this. h The man was more impressed with the money than the tome sitting in front of him. He leafs through the journal, keeping the same level of disinterest despite how intriguing he found the whole thing. Considering there hadn't been anything good going on in the city of late, they could print up an article right away, but the few silver coins sitting on the counter weren't enticing the man to do anything. Why should I? h Because it had everything you need. And, the anniversary is coming up you know. Don't you want to run something to commemorate it? h The man sorts and rolls his eyes, patting his pocket for a cigarette. Look kid, I'm not the one your trying to convince, go see the boss. Down the hall. h He jerks his thumb to the door and Gus grabs the journal and his money while the man lights a match. He nearly stumbles over a stack of paper and knocks on the door leading to the editors office. He knocks a few times, then the door is yanked open. gI already said no! h Gus flinches and takes a step back. The editor stares down at his from behind his thick lenses glasses and harshly asks him what he wants. Gus repeats himself, handing the editor the journal. He flips through the pages himself, not really reading most of it. But there was something that must have caught his eye, because he eventually pauses and leaned against the frame of the door. gWhat do you want to do with this little guy? h Gus frowns at the man's sudden patronizing tone, but puts up with it for his own sake. gI want you to publish that. h gAnd how do you expect me to do that little guy? Come back with your papa okay? h He winks and Gus slips a couple paper bills into the open journal. The editor was impressed, simply because that was more than most paid to run crap like this. But he wasn't going to tell Gus that. Gus had been right in taking it here, and since it did involve the Phantomhives that alone was enough to gather some attention from numerous circles. The editor snaps the book shut and smiles at Gus. He ruffles his hair, much to Gus' displeasure. Well this changes things kid. Gives us a couple days then come back okay? h He winks. I'll even give you a free paper.


	7. Chapter 7

The short span of a few days had the potential to feel like an eternity. Especially when one didn't have anything to keep their mind, or hands, occupied. In just a few short days everything was going to change, Gus could feel it. But he was also sick of waiting. He was starting to feel like waiting was all he ever did lately. Waiting for orders. Waiting for someone to leave the mansion and go somewhere. Waiting for someone to do something. It was frustrating to always have to leave important, time sensitive things, in the hands of others. Frustrating to wait and rely on someone else to do what he couldn't do himself. If Gus had things his way, he'd do everything by himself. That way he knew just when everything was going to be done, and he could ensure that everything was done correctly. But he couldn't; which is why he was stuck waiting. Two days had passed since then, but they felt more like weeks. When the Editor had told Gus a few days, he assumed they were going to run the article right away, but that hadn't exactly been the case. Some breaking 'news' about some warehouse that had been serving as a ring of animal smugglers getting burned to the ground had been attributed to a 'vexed witch, trying to deliver justice to the animals' was more important. Gus didn't know how they managed to spin the smugglers trying to burn all the evidence before they were caught into...that...but it only fueled his impatience and agitation.

Elizabeth had noticed that Gus was upset about something, and since she hadn't been able to get him to tell her what, she decided to try to cheer him up by inviting him to tea with her and Ciel. She knew how he always seemed to be biting at the bit when it came to going into the city, but he declined rather quickly. Actually, he grew tense, upon hearing Ciel's name, then paled and said he was needed to help with the planting. Elizabeth said it wasn't until tomorrow, but Gus insisted that they wouldn't be able to get it all done today.  
What Elizabeth didn't know is that there actually wasn't any planting to be done, since it was too early for any bulbs to take root, but if she had then she would have been more insistent in her request for Gus to come along. This time he had gotten himself off the hook, but Gus knew that next time wasn't going to be so easy. He just needed to stay under Ciel's radar for a little longer. Once the paper finally got published Ciel wouldn't be able to do anything to him. At least, Gus was hoping he couldn't. At the very least Ciel could have gotten angry with him, but he had no grounds to take him back. Nothing Ciel said or did couldn't convince Gus otherwise.

For once Ciel was rather early for meeting Elizabeth. He had arrived and gotten seated at the caf? they were meeting at a full fifteen minutes before she was scheduled to arrive. Although Elizabeth would have Sebastian for that. Sebastian was running short on patience today, but especially so during Ciel's Latin lesson, and Ciel, being thoroughly frustrated with the whole process, had had enough. If Sebastian would allow him to hire a proper tutor for all the subjects, he wouldn't have to go to such lengths to avoid this torment. If Sebastian kept up with this, his knuckles would be bruised for the rest of his life. Sebastian was many things, but 'patient' and 'understanding' hadn't even come close to making the list.  
Since Elizabeth had a habit of showing up early as well, Ciel didn't have to wait long. Her green eyes lit up with excitement when she saw Ciel sitting there and she bounded over. Ciel stands, managing a small, weak smile when Elizabeth throws her arms around him and squeezes him in a hug. Ciel, you're here already! I hope you haven't been waiting long. No...of course not. Ciel blushed deeply as Elizabeth continues to squeeze him, although he was having a bit of a hard time breathing from how strong she was. But the moment was short lived, because Sebastian, as their chaperone, wasted no time chiding Elizabeth. gLady Elizabeth, it is most unbecoming for a lady to be so affectionate in a public setting. Elizabeth pouts, but releases Ciel. It's nice to see you too, Sebastian. Likewise, Lady Elizabeth. Sebastian slightly dips his head while Ciel pulls out the chair across from the one he was sitting in. Elizabeth carefully arranges her skirts around herself before dropping into the chair. Ciel then pushes Elizabeth's chair in and takes up his spot across from her again. Once they were both settled, Elizabeth started asking Ciel about how his studies were going, and the companies. Ciel answered as vaguely as he could in certain aspects, especially when it came to his travels, but not enough so that Elizabeth would pursue the subject or ask more questions. More than one Elizabeth had hinted that one she'd like to go here, or there, implying that Ciel would have to take her with him when he left the country. The last thing Ciel wanted was for Elizabeth to accompany him on a trip to God knows where to do who knows what. Especially since the last time they unintentionally ended up traveling together a hoard of zombies resulted in the ship being sunk. If he could help it, Ciel wanted to keep Elizabeth as far out of harm's way as humanly possible. Even if it meant having to keep secrets and leave her at home when she insisted on following you.  
When their food arrived, and Elizabeth was still bombarding Ciel with questions, he decided it was her turn to carry the conversation. Anything would have been better than her coming up with different ways to get him to go on a day trip with her. It just happened to be one of the things Elizabeth refused to take no for an answer. So Elizabeth

Ciel, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Lizzy? Forgive me, Lizzy, what have you been doing of late? Elizabeth pauses thoughtfully, cramming another forkful of cake into her mouth before finally recounting the events of the past week. Edward and I went to the opera with our new servant, Gus. I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn't. Usually he leaps at the chance to get out of the house. She pauses and laughs quietly before adding, but I guess I'm the same way. It's so boring sitting around, I can't wait until break is over. It's a pity, I'd like to get to know anybody who's going to be spending so much time around you. Oh Ciel, you worry too much, I can take care of myself. And Mother and Paula and Edward and the others are there too, nothing's going to happen. Of course, if you say so. He must be very skilled if he was hired so quickly. Elizabeth giggles, quickly shaking her head. Not really, don't worry Ciel, nobody's coming to give Sebastian a run for his money. Just the opposite actually. He showed up out of the blue really, and I felt sorry for the poor boy so I convinced mother to let him stay. He's about our age actually. But he's been picking things up rather quickly, mother's impressed. The hand Ciel had resting in his lap tenses, and it takes him some effort to not frown. It was just his luck that Gus had been hiding just under his nose. Now he only had to figure out how he was supposed to get his hands on Gus without raising anyone's suspicions. There was no way that Gus could have know he had gone to Ciel's fiance when he ran off looking for 'work', as Elizabeth had put it, but he has wound up within his reach. Ciel knew he would have to be patient in his method to approaching this, but time was also of the essence. Ciel didn't doubt that Gus would try to flee again if he found out that Ciel knew where he was. Of course he is, otherwise there wouldn't be any point in him being there. Ciel, I could never just toss someone out into the street! That's cruel! Sometimes it's necessary to protect oneself, after all he is just a stranger. Who knows what he could be up to. Elizabeth pouts, then chides Ciel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't trust him Ciel. You just have to get to know him better. After all, you can't judge someone just by what you hear. Oh! I know! How about you come over for dinner and then you two can meet. Ciel pauses for a moment in thought, then glances at Sebastian, who gives a slight nod. Sebastian was going to have to take the lead on this one, if he thought he could pull off grabbing Gus and slipping out unnoticed, then it was beyond him to object. Although, Ciel wouldn't have minded if things got a bit interesting in the process, Gus had caused him nothing but trouble since he stepped foot through his doors. If he thought his actions were going to go unpunished, he was sorely mistaken. Alright, if you say so, then I suppose I can give him a chance. Elizabeth claps her hands together in delight and beams. You won't regret this Ciel, you'll see...Of course, I'll have to check in with mother first. So, I'll ring you tomorrow and let you know when. Is that alright? Do you have any plans?No, but for you, I'd happily clear my schedule. Color rises to Elizabeth's cheeks and giggles. Ciel, you're in an awfully good mood today. Well, I've gotten some good news, so of course I am.

Gus had been trying to figure out a way to avoid being at dinner when Ciel arrived for nearly two days and he hadn't come up with anything. The paper still hadn't been published, and so far he was trapped in the house for the day. He had just finished cleaning up after morning tea when he had taken to wandering through several back passages ways, wracking his brain for any way to get out of this. He would have pretended to have been sick if it wouldn't prompt a doctor being rung. It had worked when he was still living with his parents several times, but now Gus had a feeling it wouldn't. He'd get stuffed in a room all by himself so he couldn't infect anyone else. And he didn't even have his lack of experience to fall back on.  
Gus sighs, heading towards the kitchen and out the back door in time to catch the gardener taking a list from the head butler. from the market for tonight. It's just a few small things, so try not to take all day. Yes, sir. Gus takes a step aside when the tall man walks past him then approaches. While he wouldn't be able to skip dinner entirely, he could probably do some 'convincing' at the publisher and getting the article printed in the evening edition, while just so happened to print a full two hours ahead of when Ciel would be arriving. With a bit of luck, word should have spread and he might just get away with all of this. Time just had to stay on his side. What's that? I'm going to the market to pick up some last minute things for dinner. Lady Elizabeth is hosting Earl Phantomhive. There was an air of excitement about him that Gus hadn't failed to notice, but the idea of anyone being excited to see Ciel made his stomach turn. Apparently not everyone shared his immediate dislike of the boy. You want to come with me? You aren't doing anything else, are you? No, I'm free. I'd love to come, I actually have some business in town, but I'll catch up to you once it's over. He laughs, and drapes an arm around Gus shoulder while practically dragging him out the back door to the stable. Your sweetheart certainly is demanding of you. What? Who said that? I don't have a sweetheart! He arches an eyebrow questioningly. That's not what I've heard. Come on! Tell me, how'd you do it? I've been trying for ages to get the flower girl to notice me. I'm telling the truth. I just have a lot of friends in the city, since I grew up there and I like to visit them time to time, is that a crime? I don't buy it. Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter, that doesn't make it any less true. He groans and releases Gus. If you do get one you've got to tell me how. Talk to her? I do! She won't even give me the time of day... She might not be interested, just leave her be. Find someone else. I can't! She's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen! Does she have someone else? He freezes and stare blankly at Gus for a long moment as if he had never considered the possibility that a beautiful girl might have been interested in someone other than him. And someone who showed up infrequently and for random intervals of time. AS far as he was concerned, he might have just been considered nothing more than a regular customer.  
He then hangs his head in defeat and sighs. I really hope you aren't right.

Gus parted ways with the gardener as soon as they reached the heart of town. He went forward to the shopping district while Gus took a hard right and galloped towards the building housing The Cornerstone. There was a significantly larger amount of people bustling about the large room. Several were busy typesetting one of the printers while a bulky man was already working the other one. A small boy was in charge of fetching the paper from the printer and then dropping them off to a group sitting in the corner assembling them as soon as the ink had dried. It was a rather involved process that had taken a few months to master. Seeing all the hustles and bustle about the printing press raised Gus' spirits. He anticipated the good news he so desperately desired.  
It took some searching, but he finally found the editor tucked away in a break room. He was leaning back in a chair that was balanced on two legs, with the first copy of the evening edition spread out in front of him. The chair slams to the floor when Gus enters, and the editor removed the cigarette gripped between his teeth. A cylinder of ash falls from it as he warmly greets Gus. Hey kid, long time no see. Just in time too. He gesture to the paper sitting on the table and Gus lets out a sigh of relief. So far so good, and he hoped things would stay that way. When are you handing them out? The editor pauses to check his watch, then scratches his stubbly chin before shrugging. Couple hours maybe? Depends on when those guys out there are done. It's going to be before tonight though, right? It has to be. You said a few days, it's been almost a week! Yeah, sure, keep your pants on. You can't rush these sorts of things kid. It's my job to report the news, and well, other things have happened since you dropped this lovely little thing off. He turns the worn journal over in his hands a few times before sliding it across the table to Gus. Gus tucks it into one of his inside pockets before the Editor continues. You better be right kid. I am, you said so yourself. They stand there for a long moment, staring hard at one another before the editor finally looks away. He meticulously puts the crisp pages back in order before folding it in half, then again in quarters then hands it to Gus. For all your troubles. Gus rolls his eyes, but accepts it anyway. He unfolds it to start skimming The article, before checking the time and folding in half again to fit inside of his pocket with the journal. Gus lingers in the room a moment longer, before turning, and heading out through the busy floor and out the front door again. When he finally caught up with his gardener friend, he was still trying, and failing, to make a pass at the girl who was working at the flower stand.

While Gus didn't know it at the time, The Cornerstone Editor had come through for Gus. The first batch of the evening edition had come out two full hours early, and while it hadn't immediately taken off, the journal being published had caught some attention. The paper was noting more for a rag than occult fanatics, but now that a household name had been throw into the mix, it would only be a matter of time, and another batch in time to compete with the other evening editions, for the story to really take off. The first trickling of doubt started drifting through some circles of the public while Gus was trying to make himself as useful as possible without getting volunteered for having to serve dinner tonight. While he hadn't meant to break a plate, it only seemed to add to his case. But it turned out that wasn't enough. Elizabeth had specifically asked for Gus to serve after dinner tea. While he was going to save face during the meal, afterwards it would be open season on him. Of course, there wasn't anyway Ciel would have known about the journal, and Gus didn't think that he would actually read The Cornerstone so everything was just starting to fall into place. If he could just get through tonight with as few problems as possible, he would be home free. Literally. Part of him was hoping that his parents would end up reading the article too. They didn't buy into the whole paranormal thing, but he at least wished for them to know that he was alright. At least, assuming they even knew that he had run away in the first place. For all he knew, they could have believed he was still working for Ciel. That might have been better, at least then they wouldn't have been worrying about him...not that he was in any trouble for once. Well, not nearly as much as he could have been at any rate. After all of this he hardly thought his parents had grounds to ground him for a little scuffle in the street here and there.  
Despite what he thought he knew, Gus still couldn't relax. The closer dinner got, the more anxious he felt. To top it all off, Ciel had arrived nearly half an hour early. Gus narrowly avoided being stuck serving tea before the meal as well because he had been tasked with switching out the towels in the bathroom. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before he finally crossed paths with Ciel, but Gus wanted to put the moment off for a long as he possibly could. So once he was done with the towels, he took his time getting back to the kitchen, and carefully refolded the used towels before putting them in with the rest of the wash. By time he had finished the first course was already being served.  
When desert had just been served Gus started laying a tea set out on a silver tray while one of the cooks made the tea for the others. Gus' hands shook through the entire process, but he managed to steel his nerves when the bell in one of the sitting rooms rang, and he had to carry the heavy tray to the others. He took slow, measured steps so nothing fell over, or came close to spilling. That and it gave him a chance to calm his racing heart before facing Ciel again.  
Thankfully the doors were already open, Gus wouldn't have been able to balance the tray long enough to open them, but it also gave everyone who was sitting within a chance to watch, and hear, his endeavor from down the hall. Ciel recognized the tangled mop of hair from anywhere, and while he kept that part to himself, he did feel the need to offer his two cents on how his training was going. How long as he been here again? Elizabeth didn't pick up on Ciel's underlying snark and thought about it for a moment. A little less than a month, I would say. It shows. Ciel, don't be rude, Gus is doing his best. It might have been better if he sought employment as something other than a butler. Gus, does all sorts of things besides serving tea, isn't that right, Gus? Gus breathes a sigh of relief after carefully setting the tea on the table in the center of the room then turns to agree with Elizabeth.  
Of course I do. I am a man of many talents. Ciel bites back a sharp retort and instead stands. I'll pour the tea, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Ciel... It's the least I can do after he carried it all the way here. Gus takes a step back as Ciel pours tea for him and Elizabeth, although he does managed to shoot Gus a knowing smirk during the process. Gus pales, but manages to keep a weak smile on his face. Ciel carefully hands a cup to Elizabeth, then takes his own and carefully folds himself into the high-backed arm chair beside her. It extended well beyond his head, making him look smaller than he was to begin with. They sit in silence for a long moment, then Ciel set his cup aside and looks to Gus. There a mischievous glint in his visible blue eye that didn't go unnoticed. If things got dicey Gus was already planning on excusing himself with having to do something else around the house. Of course there wouldn't be, neither one of them had any way to know of that. So, Gus, was it, what brought you here specifically. Elizabeth looks on while Gus tugs at the hem of his jacket and fumbles for an answer. He then shrugs dismissively and casually replies, Nothing in particular. This is just the first place that was hiring. You misunderstand, why do you aim to be a butler when there are plenty of other jobs suitable for your skill level. I'm not as skilled as you make me out to be. Learning on the job is the best way to go, I think. It's irresponsible if you ask me. Where are you from? Here. And your parents condone this sort of behavior? Elizabeth glares at Ciel, then smiles warmly and offers her input, You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. A person's past isn't what matters, it's what they do here and now. And right now you learning to be a butler, so that's enough for me. Of course, but I'd keep the hatches battened if I were you. Elizabeth didn't pick up on Ciel insinuating that Gus might rob them blind while they slept, but Gus hadn't. His hands ball into fists behind his back and the color returns to his cheeks. He wouldn't deny that he had done some questionable things in his life, but he would never resort to stealing no matter how desperate he was. didn't know there was a storm coming. Ciel rolls his eyes and stands, politely excuse himself, then steps out and heads down the hall. Gus stands with Elizabeth for a moment after watching Ciel go. Elizabeth sets her half empty cup aside and leans forward with a gentle smile. you mustn't think too poorly of Ciel. He's just trying to look out for me. You know, he's always doing things like that, it's really sweet. Sometimes I think he's not listening but he actually is so that makes it better too. I'm sure you two will get along eventually. Once he gets to know you better I'm sure everything will work itself out, you'll see. Gus reluctantly nods. Under any other circumstance he would have wanted to believe Elizabeth, but he was extremely doubtful that he would be able to peacefully co-exist with Ciel. That bridge had been burned before Gus had even started crossing it. If you say so. I'm sure of it. Gus pauses for a long moment, and glances towards the hall. It hadn't felt like Ciel was gone for long, but he had decided that he would rather not be here when Ciel did make his grand re-entrance. I'll leave you two to it then. Don't hesitate to ring if you need anything, I just think I should get started on the dishes. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you for so long. Of course, sleep well, Gus. Good night, Lizzy. Gus dips his head then turns and retreats into the hall. Gus sighs to himself, trudging along with his hands jammed in his pockets. He had gotten through the night at least. It was a start. But he would have to be extra careful now that Ciel knew he was here. Gus figured he wouldn't do anything if Elizabeth was here, but there was nothing wrong with Ciel snatching him off the street or if Elizabeth happened to be away. The last one sounded a bit far fetched, even to Gus, but that didn't stop him from counting it as a possibility along with countless other things more outrageous than the last.  
Gus shakes his head to himself and runs his fingers through his hair while rounding the corner, and nearly crashes into Ciel who had been waiting there. Gus flinches and takes a step back, but doesn't bother apologizing for the incident. It was obvious Ciel had planned this, or something similar anyway.  
Ciel folds his arms over his chest. His eye narrows while he gives him a once over. Considering he was a fugitive he was looking rather good, and as scrawny and disheveled as the day Ciel had met him. Took you long enough, I didn't think you would wait this long to make your escape. I'm not trying to escape anything. I have work that needs to be done, that's all. Not all of us can sit around and drink tea all day. You really are a stupid boy if you think that's what I do, but I'll spare you the details because I'm sure you wouldn't understand any of it. I wouldn't want you to tire yourself over thinking things. The muscles in Gus' jaw tightens and he takes a fraction of a step closer to Ciel his hands balling into his fists. His short nails digging into his palms stopped him short of lashing out, or raising his voice. If he got into a fight with Ciel, verbal or otherwise, he was as good as back at the manor. Even if he did clear his name while he was there, Ciel wasn't going to tell him of that. Ciel seemed to have too much fun belittling him and making him out to be more stupid and less capable than he actually was. Gus never would have made it this far if he didn't have a fairly decent head on his shoulders.  
Gus doesn't grace Ciel with a response, but that doesn't stop Ciel from continuing. Even if he didn't get a verbal response, the look on Gus' face was reward enough. I honestly don't know what you expect to accomplish with some made up story in a paper nobody reads, but you wasted your time. This isn't some fantasy world you live in. No self respecting person would take that with a grain of salt. Demons and spooks and whatever else you may use to try and leech sympathy off the public aren't real. I'm surprised that paper hasn't gone bankrupt by now. You can't even dress yourself properly, I don't know how long you think you can carry on here, but I'll be waiting for when you slip up. I have eyes everywhere, you'd do good to remember that. Gus flounders for something to say, but Ciel doesn't wait long for him to even try to defend himself. Ciel pushes past Gus and continues down the hall. Gus watching him glance back one final time before entering the drawing room, and could faintly hear him apologizing to Elizabeth for taking so long. Gus glares at the empty doorway as if it would make Ciel reappear so he could give him a piece of his mind, but the moment had passed, and he was left standing in the middle of the dark hallway. He didn't care what Ciel had to say. This was going to work. It had too. If not he didn't know what he'd do. The journal had been his trump card. It was all he had. He could always go back to the house that should have been his, but what then? There hadn't been much else there that seemed worth mention. He didn't think that he had overlooked anything. But even if he did, by some miracle, find something else, if the journal hadn't bought his freedom, than nothing probably could. At least, nothing short of real proof that these creatures did exist. Would he really be able to find one? And what then? He wasn't exactly the most athletic. There wasn't any place he'd be able to keep it either. Hot air wraps around Gus as he cuts through the kitchen to go sit on the back stoop. He drops on to the bottom step and cradles his head in his hands, despondently staring at the darkened grass and gravel beneath his feet. The confidence in his plan that he had early was starting to wane, but there was nothing more he could do now. He was stuck waiting again. This time he was relying on a bunch of people he didn't even know, and would never know. He was trusting them to read his story and feel that just enough of them would find some truth in it, no matter how small, and free him from having to serve others. Then he could go home and put this whole thing behind him.

Ciel was right about one thing: it was a wonder that The Cornerstone hadn't gone bankrupt by now. That, and no self-respecting person reading the paper, but he hadn't counted on the recent spike in those fascinated with the occult and reading it in secret. It still wasn't as many people as Gus had hoped for, but those people gossiped with other people, and they told others. Some even bought the paper for themselves. While it didn't remain front page news because of an 'angel being spotted around the recently finished bridge'. Apparently people would rather read about angels than shape shifting demons, but the fact that it was still being printed almost a week later must have meant that there was still some interest in his story, no matter how small.  
While Ciel hadn't anticipated the whole thing taking off this much, he refused to acknowledge it for the simple fact that he truly believed nothing would come of it. Gus was just another noble who had been stripped of his title because of an abuse of power. There wasn't even any proof that Gus hadn't carefully staged the whole thing to get back at him. (Even if Gus did have an instant hatred of Ciel, he wouldn't bother sinking to this level to vex Ciel, but he had a hard time thinking otherwise. People plotting against him was just another part of his daily routine.)  
Sebastian brought it up in just a few days ago to put Ciel in a particularly foul mood, then went on pretending to sound shocked at the idea that these shape shifters had been here all this time without being detected by him. Sebastian had hardly put his tea cup on the table in front of him before Ciel flew off the handle and told him to 'stop speaking nonsense' along with another choice phrases that were lost on Sebastian. He stood there with a charming smile until Ciel had finished then demanded Sebastian made him a cake. Ciel didn't get cake, but he did get a letter from the Queen.  
Usually he opened them right away, but he let it sit on his desk for nearly a whole day before he finally got sick of sitting there and staring at it, so he told Sebastian to open it and read it to him. Although he wished he hadn't.  
My dearest boy, I would like to invite you to a special tea with that boy and his family who had been in the paper. It would appear that we have a lot to discuss. It's best to make haste with these things before they get out of hand.  
There was a date under the small paragraph, indicating that it would be this Saturday, along with her signature.  
Has she gone mad! This is outrageous. True or not, she has nothing to gain by even acknowledge this! If she thinks I'm going to pretend this is a serious affair she's off her rocker. I want no part of this. That child is a menace and his family is no better. So would you like me to drawn up a letter of decline then? Of course not, then he'd think he won. You will be attending then? I have no choice do I? If I don't show up then it will look as though something is wrong, when it's not. Truly? Of course there is. This whole arrangement has been nothing but a pain in my ass since the start. I don't even want him back, but he's made a fool of my name and I won't let that go unpunished. His family has some nerve to even suggest that we've been descended from demons. That's not even possible. If he had a brain in his head he'd be dangerous. Sebastian studies Ciel for a moment while neatly folding the letter and slipping it back into the envelope. I shall send word immediately that you shall be in attendance then. I'll do it myself. Maybe I'll be lucky and the rest of them won't even bother showing up. Even if it's for as a scandalous-  
Don't use that word. It's not a scandal. This is nothing more than an elaborate work of fiction. Of course, my apologies. Sebastian dips his head, but Ciel dismisses the gesture with a wave of his hand. Sebastian had been doing nothing but pushing his buttons since this whole thing started. And Ciel had a feeling that he wasn't going to stop until this whole thing was long over with and behind him. Ciel wanted nothing more than to have to forget about Gus and his family and this is what it was going to take to cut ties with them then so be it. He had had enough. Charlotte must have been as mad as Alex was to have even thought this was a good arrangement. If you were in their shoes, wouldn't you leap at the chance to meet your Queen? No. Especially not under these circumstances. I'd be embarrassed. I'm embarrassed for them if they show their faces. Sebastian laughs quietly and places the opened letter back of the desk. If you say so, Young Master. With that he turns, leaving Ciel sitting at his desk and frowning out the window.

Gus had arrived at the palace around the same time his parents had, and they were more than overjoyed to see him standing in the large foyer, even if they didn't have the slightest idea for why they were there. Even in their Sunday best, the still looked rather out of place standing among the freshly polished floor and ornately trimmed pillars. A trail of bright red carpet led from the front door and up the branching landing. The doors directly in front of them were firmly closed, and all they were doing now was waiting for the attendant who had seen the inside to lead them to where the Queen was going to receive them. Brian ruffles Gus' hair as Melanie and Lindsey pull him into a tight hug and flood him with a bunch of questions he couldn't quite answer. Only you could managed to get yourself into enough trouble that we need to seek council with the Queen. Mel's eye widen and she takes a step back, cupping Gus' round face in her hand to make him look her in the eye. Is that true? What did you do this time? How many times have I told you not to play in the streets. Don't tell me you joined a gang. No! I didn't join a gang or anything...I don't think I'm in trouble... to be honest I don't really know why we're here either. Gus laughs nervously and Mel huffs. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be anything serious. He's not being led along in chains, and neither are we for that matter. We wouldn't possibly have been left alone this long if they thought we were up to something. Lindsey tried to be the voice of reason, but Brian promptly ruined whatever moment this could have turned into by rolling his eyes.  
This place is probably crawling with guards, you just can't see them. They're probably listening to us right now. Brian had hardly finished his sentence when the attendant materialized in front of them and announced that the Queen would see them now. The small group looks at one another before they follow the tall, lean man up the stairs and into the doors at the back of the room. They were momentarily blinded by the bright light pouring in through the window at the back of the room, but once their eyes adjusted, they stepped into the large room. Gus, Mel, and Lindsay bow and curtsy respectively, but it took Brian some prompting to do the same, and the gesture was more sarcastic than sincere. He would have been better off not doing it at all. Gus glares at Ciel from across the room, but Ciel, who had already been told to be on his best behavior by the Queen, sits up straighter in his chair (if that was even possible) and looks away. Welcome, please, come join us. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much by asking you here today. Gus looks to his parents, and Mel takes up doing the talking before Brian could open his mouth and say something stupid or smarmy. He had already made it quite clear he wasn't taking this as seriously as he should have. Of course not, we were happy to come. It's quite an honor. They all arrange themselves around the circular frosted glass table. Lindsey makes a point to make sure Brian wasn't sitting next to Ciel, and Mel did the same with the Queen, leaving him to pout about having to sit across from Ciel. Although Ciel was more interested in the cake sitting in front of him than making idle chatter with the family sitting in front of him. Of course, Sebastian's was better, but he had had worse food. And he couldn't say anything bad about them if his mouth was full.  
This darling boy sitting beside me is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm sure you haven't met before, but I've asked him to come here today as well. A faint color comes to Ciel's cheeks and he neatly folds his hands in his lap. It's a pleasure to meet you. The Kinneys go around introducing themselves, then the Queen steers the conversation to where it was supposed to have been. Once business was out of the way there was no other reason keeping them here. That, and Ciel had purposely scheduled an important meeting two hours from now, so he couldn't spend the whole afternoon gossiping with them. Truthfully it was for the better. Brian and Gus had a habit of drawing out the worst in him and Sebastian wasn't here to keep him in check. gI do not know if this has been brought to your attention or not, but I have received word of a rather interesting article that ran in one of the papers a couple weeks ago. In fact, I think it's still running if I am not mistaken. But it regarded something involving one of your ancestors and while, I do not think all of it can be much more than the ramblings of a madman, I think it's time I rectify what has been done to your family as a result. Of course, I do understand that this can't entirely fix what has been done to you, or what you have been through, but I hope it can set you on the road to recovery. I wish to return your titles to you. The actions of several bad apples should not ruin the pot for those who couldn't possibly have been involved. Gus fidgeted nervously in his chair as the story drew on, but by the end he was as shocked as the others were. Even Ciel's hand tightened on the delicate handle of the cup he had been given, and he carefully sets it on the table again out of fear of breaking it. Although his reaction was more out a burning rage than anything else. It was more than unbelievable. What was this supposed to accomplish? People had been killed. His reputation was only further ruined for something as illogical as this and now the thorn in his side for the past several months was going to be rewarded for it?  
Mel glances at Gus, who pointedly looks away and reaches for his cup. Whatever it was, it was going to wait until later because Lindsey quickly picked up the ball her wife had dropped. We don't know what to say, this is truly a great honor. h No need to be so modest. It is the least I can do for you after all that's happened. And, while it may not be in the best condition, one of the remaining townhouses that had once been in your name is yours again. It'll be a lot of work getting it back to where it had been, but I'm sure you can pull it off. Now please, eat, drink, and enjoy. I did invite you here for tea after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Even if their new home was still in shambles, it didn't stop the Kinney's from going to take a look at it. Strangely enough, they would have gotten lost several times if Gus had been there already. Although when compared to the other houses in the neighborhood, with their freshly cut lawns and polished high gates, it seemed to look even worse. One of the hinges on the front gate gave way and snapped off when Brian tried pushing it open, so it was stuck at an angle and buried several inches into the soft ground. The cracked fountain was half filled with water from the recent rain, and several birds were bathing in the shallow water. We wouldn't even be able to sell it like this. Mel shakes her head and carefully heads up the cracked stairs to peek inside. The door sticks in the frame, and after she threw her weight against the door several times it finally gave. The carpet was soggy now, and the hole in the roof looked a lot bigger than it had been before. She was already running numbers in her head. It'd take all three of them working past the grave to get this place to a point where it was at least somewhat livable. Why would we sell it, it's ours isn't it? Gus wanders into the foyer and goes into a few of the side rooms that he hadn't ventured into last time he was here. Be careful, this floor is older than Brian! Gus waves her off and wanders around the ballroom. It was one of the rooms in better shape. The tree growing outside had prevented most of the windows from being blown out. A few of the tiles in the floor were cracked, and the murals on the walls were faded, but out of the whole house this room probably had the most potential. You're only a year younger than I am, I wouldn't act so high and 's an entire year I wasn't forced to walk the same streets as you, I'll act as high and as mighty as I want. h Mom, come take a look at this. Gus pokes his head out of the doors leading into the ballroom, and Lindsey separates from the group to join him. Eventually Mel and Brian do the same, but Lindsay had already been studying the murals, already planning how she was going to go about cleaning and restoring the once great pieces of art. It would be no small project, but she was fully prepared to put in the necessary hours to get it done. Working on something of this scale was nothing close to painting portraits of fields or people or whatever happened to take her fancy in the moment. But even telling her that wouldn't do any good, as far as Lindsey was concerned, this house was going to be an outlet for all her creativity. The others were just going to get dragged along for the ride.

This is as good of a place as any to start, what do you think, Mel? I think we need a miracle. This whole place might need to get torn down and rebuilt, it's been sitting here for the better part of a century. But look on the bright side, there's plenty of room, and you can put Brian in the stables with the horses. If it means never having to see him stumble out of bed around noon and ask why lunch isn't done yet, then by all means. I'll have a nice sign made to put out front 'beware of lazy drunkard'. Brian rolls his eyes, brushing past Mel to peek out of one of the dirt encrusted windows. I'll have you know, that I haven't gotten drunk in almost a fortnight. I've been too busy with other things. Holing up in a Opium den is worse. That was one time, and I found my way out. Unfortunately. Can't you two get along for five minutes? This is an...adventure. I mean look at this place, can't you see all the underlying potential? Lindsey throws her hands out dramatically. The wood creaks over head, and in another part of the house a rotted beam gives way, punching a hole through the ceiling.  
Mel and Lindsay glance at one another, before Lindsey gathers Gus in front of her and starts herding him towards the door, Especially the front yard. We can manage a bit of landscaping. Repave the driveway. I don't think a new fountain is in order, but maybe some nice plants, what do you think Gus? Gus stops near the doors and twists his head around with a frown. We just got here, we didn't even finish looking around yet. Why are we leaving? Lindsey looks to Mel, but Brian automatically voices what she was thinking and opens the door. Because this place is a death trap sonny boy. Who knows what else is going to collapse? We're better off paying someone to go investigate. A defeated sigh escapes Gus, and he lets himself be led back outside. Lindsey continues to wander through the large front yard, circling around to the back and voicing what she was thinking for the property. While the others had a hard time sharing her level of optimism, they let her continue on. One of them had to try to find the diamond in the rough here, because Brian was already scheming about dumping this place off on someone else for a lot more than it could ever be worth.

Even though Gus had stopped working for the Midford's that didn't mean Elizabeth was going to forget all about him. And since Ciel had told her, albeit without several key details, about the circumstances of Gus and his family, she had decided to invite them all to tea. Thankfully she carried most of the conversation, but when she asked the house an uneasy silence fell across the group. Unless the money was going to fall from the sky moving in wasn't even an option. The property would be worth more as than if they killed themselves working to get it into livable conditions. Elizabeth too poorly to the resulting silence and hums thoughtfully. She taps her index finger against her chin then raises it as she gets an idea and claps her hands together, startling the others. I have the perfect idea. We can throw a party. A charity ball of sorts, I'm sure it'll work. Charity is the new thing now, people are donating money all the time. Even if it's not enough to completely fix your house it's a start right? In fact, we were going to have a party in a few weeks, so we can just combine them! While I think two parties would be better than one, I don't think I'd be able to convince mother to have another one so shortly after. Elizabeth continued to fantasize about the party, eventually getting Lindsey and Gus caught up in her fantasy, but Mel remained less than convinced. She didn't want charity from complete strangers. No less strangers she would have to see time and time again afterwards. She didn't want this to become some project. If she couldn't figure this out herself then she would rather die trying. It wasn't that she had anything against Elizabeth, but this grand plan coming from her did nothing to convince Mel that she should go along with things. She was young enough to be her daughter and yet she knew how to get out of this whole thing better than Mel did. It was more than a little annoying...and you two can come with me to meet my dress maker! She's really wonderful, I'm sure you two will think so to. Lindsey glances at Mel, who was preoccupied with other thoughts as the moment, then gently tries to steer Elizabeth in another direction. I'm not to sure about all of that now. I'm sure I can find something. Is there even enough time for all of that?If course there is! Nina's the best of the best, she can do anything! Mel leans forward in her chair, brought back to the present by Elizabeth's rather loud persistence. There had to be another way. Anything would be better than relying on Elizabeth and everyone else in the upper circle they had suddenly become a part of. She didn't want the first impression these people got of her to be one of that she needed help and pity. Woah, slow down there. Who said we were even going through with this? I'm fine with parties, but there are others ways to fund this project. Well, I thought this would be the fastest...I don't think we know anyone in construction...or real estate for that matter. Ciel might be able to help, he knows lots of people, but it's too bad that he has to work so much. It could be awhile before he can actually find time to help... I think this is the best idea. Then you get to meet a lot of new people too! Mother says it's good to make connections. Yes, it is, but that's not the issue here. We can figure something out without having to ask all these complete strangers for it. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you need help. If one person could do everything then everybody wouldn't have to do anything, and who knows where we'd be then. But if you don't want to then I guess I can't make you, but I'd still like it if you came to the party. Lindsey smiles gently, and brushes back some hair that had come out of her loose braid. I, for one, think this is a splendid idea. Even if nothing comes of it, we might be able to find someone who actually knows a thing or two about how to pull this off, don't you agree? Gus nods and adds, I haven't been to a party like this before. Don't you think it'd be nice to have a yard? And Mom would have somewhere to paint, and you can work from home and you and Dad won't have to see each of if you don't want to. Mel sighs, knowing that Gus was probably right. After all, he was the one who was going to benefit the most from this. If he did things right, he could make a life for himself. One where he wouldn't have to scrape by, and she wouldn't have to worry about him coming home late. This would be good for him. Hell, it would be good for all of them. Alright, fine. If you say so. Elizabeth beams. I told you! This will be perfect, I'll have to work everything out with mother of course...Wait a minute, you paint? Can I see some of your paintings? Lindsey laughs quietly, tucking back her hair again and fidgeting with her skirts. Yes, a little, but I don't really have anything prepared to show. That's alright. I just had my portrait painted again in fact. Do you know a boy named Justin? He's really good. Mother didn't think he'd be any good because of how young he is, but she was surprised. It's almost done, mother is going to have it hung before the party so everyone can see it. No, I can't say I do, but this is a big city, and I've never formally painted someone's portrait. He's coming to the party as well, I'll have to introduce you two. I think that would be a wonderful idea, wouldn't it Mel? Lindsey glances at Mel, trying to get her into a better mood after she was forced to swallow her pride. Yes, just peachy.

Elizabeth got in contact with Mel and Lindsey a few days later, telling them everything had been squared away. Then Elizabeth, Paula, Mel, and Lindsay met up at Nina's workshop to have them fitted. Mel was still a little reluctant about the whole thing, but she cooperated with the process. There wasn't anything else she could do. Lindsey was already drawing up plans, and she had been so happy about it all that Mel couldn't bring herself to back out of it now. It was just one night that she would have to smile and make polite conversation before she could get back to normal life. Gus would be running around in the streets, Brian would go out all night and come stumbling home drunk in the wee hours and Lindsey would pick up shifts at the little cafe down the street between projects. That's how things always were. She had a hard time anything else.  
Of course, at times she thought a bigger apartment couldn't hurt anything. Maybe one a little farther away from the center of the city. But that was about as ambitious as she felt she could be. Even as she was standing in Elizabeth's dressing room, wearing a pale yellow dress that she would probably never give a second glance to after tonight, she was feeling more optimistic than she had been before. Especially when Lindsey was cheerfully twirling around in her blue dress every now and again, then quickly smoothed her skirts as if she hadn't. Elizabeth was still in the process of putting on her orange dress, and every now and again she'd call for one of them to help her tie something, or make sure everything was fastened in the right spot. Normally Paula would be in charge of helping her dress, but Elizabeth insisted that she should get ready as well.

Downstairs the servants were still scrambling to finish the last minute preparations. The orchestra had just arrived and was filing into the ballroom. Brian had yet to show up, leaving Gus loitering in the foyer until Elizabeth came down to join him. A few times he had been asked to help out, and since he didn't have anything better to do, he brought flowers to the ballroom, ran out to the gatehouse to deliver a message to the gatekeeper and the stable hands. By time he had finished and back in the foyer, Justin had made his early arrival, although not by much. The others were due any minute now. Didn't think you'd still be here. Why wouldn't I be? Elizabeth and I are friends. Justin shrugs, brushing back some of his short blond hair. His dress shirt was wrinkled, and there were a few paint stains on his black pants. It looked more like he had just rolled out of bed and remembered he was supposed to be here rather than having spent any time planning. Gus looked a little more presentable when standing next to him. gNo reason, I just figured you weren't cut out for this is all. Especially since it seemed you spent more time wandering around in the streets than actually working. Gus laughs nervously and shuffles his feet, then clears his throat before speaking. -how did you know that? I mean, I wasn't slacking off or anything. I was running very important errands. I get around, but of course none of that is what I heard. What did you here? Nothing scandalous if that's what you're worried about. Although I didn't really hear anything, I just saw you running around. If you were trying to be sneaky about it, you were doing a pretty piss poor job of it. I wasn't trying to sneak around because I wasn't doing anything wrong. Like I said I wasn't slacking off. Whatever you say, Sherlock. Who? Gus stares blankly at Justin for a long moment. Justin smiles, and ruffles Gus' hair before heading deeper into the house. Don't worry about it. But I want to know! Where are you going? Justin shrugs again. Although he was really just searching to find the painting he had just done. Francis hadn't told him where she was putting it yet, but since he hadn't seen it hanging on the wall on the front stairs, he figured he'd do a little poking around. Tactfully though. If he looked lost enough he'd only get led back to the ballroom and not reprimanded by one of the house staff. Gus sighs after Justin disappears into one of the side rooms down the hall and drops onto the bottom step. He stares out the open front door as night continued to fall across the landscape. It felt like hours had passed before the girls emerged from Elizabeth's room upstairs, and finally made their way downstairs. Mel was having a harder time walking around in the dress than Lindsey was, and carefully made her way down the stairs one step at a time behind the other two. There's my handsome boy, look at you all dressed up. Gus picks his head up, stands, then turns to face the others. Lindsey bounds off the last step and straightens Gus collar before kissing his forehead. Gus blushes, and glances away. Your all dressed up too. Mel was no more that halfway down the stairs, but that didn't stop her from teasing Gus. We can barely get you to take a bath. This is a big step up from your usual self. Gus frowns and Lindsey and Elizabeth giggle. I took one this morning. Gus defiantly sticks his chin out, then Elizabeth grabs his hand and starts towing him towards the ballroom, proclaiming she wanted to go watch them set up with him. He was already halfway there before he could think about objecting. Must be nice to be young and careless. Mel finally steps down to the polished tile floor of the foyer and takes Lindsey's hand. You forget, it wasn't that long ago that we were young and careless. Well some of us have to grow up eventually. Only some? Lindsey suggestively raises her eyebrows. Brian didn't make it past those rowdy kids who knock over stalls in the market for may be true, but at least Gus didn't pick up his bad habits. Lets hope he doesn't start. One Brian is bad enough. Justin intercepted the pair just outside the ballroom, since he had given up on looking for the painting, and taken up looking for Elizabeth instead. Of course, if she wasn't in the ballroom he hadn't intended on going and checking any place else. It was too early for him to disappear into the back garden, assuming things came to that point. It wasn't that he had a dislike of people, or parties, but he did have a instant dislike of stuck up people and stuffy formal gatherings (in case someone couldn't tell by the lack of time he had spent on his appearance).  
Justin waves Mel and Lindsay forward when they both stop at the place the halls converged then stopped them and asked, This thing start yet? Lindsay and Mel glance at each other before Lindsey gives a slight shrug. I don't think so, but it should start soon. As if proving her point, the clock in the hall chimed eight times, officially marking the start of the ball.  
Justin smiles, brushing back some of his hair before thanking them. Thank you. A couple of ladies as pretty as you should get in there. Mel snorts, stumbling past Lindsey before grabbing her wrist and towing her forward when she hesitates. Young man, flattery will get you nowhere, you should remember that. Justin dips his head and slowly trails along behind them. Noted, I'll remember that. He lingers in the threshold of the ballroom, taking in the high ceiling and the ornate trim. His blue eyes linger on the crystal chandelier suspending from a silver chain in the center of the room before he stumbles forward. The orchestra was playing something light, but not any dance music that Justin could recognize. He assumed they were waiting for more people to arrive, although he did notice Elizabeth standing off to the side near the doors leading out to the patio with a small group of people. There were several girls around her age among them, so he assumed they were her friends. He didn't want to interrupt, so instead he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray and crossed behind the columns supporting the balcony overhead. He picked one across from the doors leading outside and leaned against it, watching people slowly trickle in. Elizabeth greeted most of them, until she spotted Justin standing there. Her eyes lit up and she smacked Gus' arm, causing him to spill a bit of lemonade down the front of his shirt. He frowns at Elizabeth, caught off guard by her sudden change in attitude. He looks confused for a moment, then shrugs and scans the crowd.  
After a moment, he spots his parents standing with a tall woman wearing a tail coat, and Elizabeth grabs his hand and expertly weaves her way through the crowd over to them.  
Mel was having a lot more fun that she thought she would, granted the bachelorette who had come over to strike up a conversation with her was the only person she had spoken to aside from Justin, and Francis. The bachelorette had been taken with how short she wore her hair, and then from there it went into more heated topics such as politics and what have you. Lindsey didn't bother keeping up with such things, so she found herself lost soon after, and was thankful for Elizabeth coming over and giving her a reason to excuse herself. Pardon the interruption, but Justin's here and I said I was going to introduce you two. Lindsey glances at Mel before she smiles and nudges Lindsey forward Go have fun. Elizabeth then starts weaving through the crowd again, although this time she stopped several times to introduce Lindsey to several people other than Justin. Of course, they didn't have much to talk about with Elizabeth appearing long enough to exchange forced bows and 'how do you do's' before leading the way towards something else. In the end, Elizabeth made it to where Justin was standing and watching the crowd of people. The floor slowly clears as a waltz starts, and not many people had taken to dancing. In face there were more people milling around at the edges of the room than those on the cleared section of the floor. Justin, I've been waiting for you! Elizabeth pouts, and Justin offers her a lazy smile and a pat on the head. I hope I wasn't too hard to find. I'm here aren't I? h Gus clears his throat to keep Elizabeth on track. Her eyes widen and she gestures to Lindsey. Anyhow, this is Lindsey, Gus' mother. She's an artist two. I think you'll get along quite well. Justin politely dips his head. Fancy seeing you . Elizabeth claps her hands together in delight. It's even better if you two have already met then. We'll leave you to it. Elizabeth winks then grabs Gus hand again and starts towing him into the crowd. Lindsey didn't even have a chance to tell him to be careful. But at the same time there wasn't much trouble he could get into without her knowing about it. This was probably the safest place he had ever been.  
I didn't think you were an artist though. I figure you were just friends with them. h He jerks his chin towards the direction Elizabeth had gone in.

Lindsey thinks for a moment. gNo, well maybe we are, I'm a little fuzzy on how all of this happened. It's enough to make your head spin really, but Gus gets on with Elizabeth well enough so that's good enough for me. Your guess would be as good as mine. I mean, I hear things, but nothing about this whole thing. What do you do exactly though? There aren't many women painters working the circle that I'm familiar with. What circle? Nobles who want a new portrait for just about every season. It gets boring some times, doing the same thing, but it's easy money. Once you have the basics mastered it's a piece of cake. I finished one in a week once, it was probably one of the best things I've done. I don't paint portraits that's probably why. I have done people here and there, but I mostly do landscape paintings. But that sounds quite impressive. h gI like to think so. h Justin drains his glass in time to slip it onto a passing tray, and brushes back some of his hair again before jamming his hands in his pockets and continuing. Landscapes, huh? There's not much of that around here. The Thames can be kind of picturesque now that the bridge is finally finished, but I don't really think that carriages and brick buildings are that noteworthy. Unless I'm wrong. Sometimes with the right lighting it can be. Although when it gets warmer sometimes we go into the country and I can paint there. You ever go to France? I mean it's right over there. He gestures across the sea of people to represent the Thames, and the opposite wall being France. The metaphor wasn't lost.  
No, I like it over here. Why? Have you? Nope. Not that I can remember anyway. I was really little when we came here. I forgot most of my French. Although there's some art craze over there. I thought it might be interesting to get in on it, but I haven't gotten around to it. There always seems to be one thing or another that comes up. Plus I'd have to get a passport and that sounds like a pain. h Justin's eyes wander across the room again as more people start dancing, then come to rest on the door as Brian finally decides to show up. If you can, I say go for it. I think it's better to do something and hate it than not to it and regret it. That's...profound. Maybe. I'm sure I can carve out some time after the season passes... h Justin trails off and Lindsey doesn't miss where his gaze goes. Of course this wouldn't be the first time someone had been attracted to Brian, and it wouldn't be the last either, but she'd rather he didn't get caught up with Brian. She wasn't going to stop Justin if he really wanted to go for it, but she also wouldn't let Brian forget it if he fucked this one up. Whoring around was one thing, but he should at least have the decency to not lead on someone who was half his age, even if he was a few drinks in. Do you know who that is? h Brian was mingling with a small group of women near the opposite corner of the room. He caught Lindsey's eye for a moment, and smiled sarcastically before returning to working the room. Trouble. h Justin frowns, tearing his eyes away from Brian and staring at Lindsey. What do you mean? You know him? Oh yeah. Brian. I'd stay away from him if I were you. That man is as sneaky as a fox and thinks he's just as cunning. Justin rolls his eyes and brushes back his hair again. He takes a moment to straighten his crumbled jacket, noting a splotch of light blue paint on his cuff and another streak near his elbow. gI think I can handle myself perfectly fine, thanks for the vote of confidence. h Lindsey raises her hands in surrender then takes a step back and motions Justin forward. I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm just telling you what I know. And I know that Brian causes trouble. Who said I wasn't looking for trouble? h Justin smirks, then skirts his way around the room, closing the distance between him and Brian. Lindsey sighs, brushing back a stray curl that had fallen into her face, and grabs a glass of champagne before going to find Mel. She was going to wash her hands of the situation. She had done what she could, when considering she had just met him. As scary as it was, she was going to have to trust Brian to do the right thing for once in his life. Brian had left the group of girls in favor of flirting with one of the younger servers, although his advances were mostly ignored. Mostly because he had a fiance?e and refused to be temped by Brian. Justin was his saving grace, more or less. In the brief moment of distraction he gave Brian the young man retreated to the opposite side of the room and made sure to keep his distance from Brian the rest of the night. Hello. Hi. h Brian lets his eyes wander over Justin's frame, although he wasn't very impressed at first. If anything the paint splotched reminded him of Lindsey when she used to paint non-stop. There always seemed to be a spot of it on her cheek and on her clothes whether or not she was wearing an apron. gDo I know you? h gNo, but your going to. h Justin tilts his head to the side and slightly tips his chin out, but trying to act cute didn't really work on Brian, although he did give Justin credit for trying. He had seen every trick in the book and then some. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than creativity to get Brian to even consider giving him a second glance when all of this was over. Especially since there were plenty of other rich young men looking for a night of fun then immediate forgetfulness. Oh yeah? Says who? Me. I'm Justin, and you're my muse. I don't do art. You can scurry along back to Lindsey if you want to talk about drawing pretty pictures. I'd rather talk to you about doing a picture. Although I think it'd be more than pretty. h Brian's brow furrows, and he puffs his chest out, studying Justin for a long moment. His confident smile was a more than a little frustrating, but for now, Brian was a little curious as to how far he could get Justin to go. That, and there wasn't anyone else here that caught his eye besides the server that had fled from him. Why would I want to do that? What? Don't you want to be a model. I'm sure you'd like getting stared at all day. While you're not wrong, who said I don't have anything better to do than sit around and let you admire me all day. I am a very busy man after all. I never said you weren't, but if you're going to be that stubborn about it, I can be fast. I like it slow. I'm very versatile. h So you say, but I don't buy it. Well how can you know for sure unless you put me to the test? Brian shrugs, grabbing a glass of champagne then melting into the crowd. I'll consider it.

~***~ ~...months later...~

The Kinneys were standing outside their new home once more. While it was far from being entirely finished, the structural damage had been repaired and several of the rooms were fully furnished and ready to be lived in. Well aside from paint. Lindsey was insisting on doing it all herself, but at least she had managed to enlist Justin into helping with the process. If he was going to spend so much time loafing around with Brian, she was going to at least ensure he earned his supper every now and again. Not that Justin seemed to mind. Unlike Brian he wasn't allergic to hard work.  
The yard was coming along too. The grass had been cut, and the drive had been filled in with new stones. While the other half of the fountain still sat in the middle of the front courtyard, it was starting to grow on Lindsey. She was considering letting it stay there. Mel wanted it gone, calling it an eyesore, so it was anybody's game at this point. Unless they came up with something else that could fill the space there. Justin showed up with the wallpaper than had finally come it. It was gold with brown Fleur de lis on it, and it was going to go in what would soon be Mel's office. Hey, sorry I'm late. He stops besides Brian and gazes expectantly up at him. Brian refused to take the bait and ruffles Justin's hair instead.  
Took you long enough, I was starting to think you got lost. Justin pouts as Brian brushing the whole thing off, and moves to Lindsey's side so she could look everything over before they started putting it up. This is perfect. If we start now, we might be able to finish before lunch. Brian checks his invisible watch and turns sharply. Oh look at the time I'm late. Mel plants her hands on her hips and turns to glare at Brian. For what? Helping us fix your house? Gus is more helpful than you are. I am very busy keeping out of your way, and Justin might get distracted if I hang around too long. I'm sure you can manage without me. Brian pushes open the front gate, and Mel lets out an irritated huff. Lindsey rolls her eyes, taking some of the wallpaper and leading the way inside with Justin following closely behind. Unlike Brian, he was more than capable of working while Brian did his best to live up to his promise of being a distraction. He didn't have a one track mind. They moved to the study and Lindsey caught Gus running towards the back yard with some of is friends who lived in the city. While Mel and Lindsay still may not have been very fond of the company he kept, at least if they were here they weren't out there causing trouble. And if they started fighting here, they would be the ones dealing out punishment and threatening to tell their parents. They may have been ruffians, but that didn't man they had to act like hoodlums. Especially in a place like this. The walls had already been prepared, and while it took them a little while to find the ladder, it didn't take long for them to get a rhythm going of putting the glue on and smoothing the paper to the wall. Lindsey was on the ladder, while Justin was in charge of the glue and Mel meticulously smoothed the paper to the wall. They had finished nearly one whole wall when Gus poked his head in. One of his friends lingered in the hall, glancing over the threshold every so often to get a peek at what was going on inside. The rest of the group was not so discreetly peering inside through the window. At some point one of them accidentally smacked their head against the glass. And drew the attention of the others, and earned another smack on the head from one of the kids. Mom, when are we having lunch, we're hungry. Mel and Lindsay glance at each other, then Lindsey carefully climbs to the floor. She glances at the window again then back to Gus and the kid lingering in the hall. gWe? I didn't know we were having company. Gus smiles, and folds his hands together behind his back. Everybody's here, so yeah. Besides, dad isn't here, so they can have what he would have gotten. He eats a lot anyway. It'll be about the same. Lindsey laughs for a moment, then wipes her hands on her apron and glances around the room. I supposed we can find something. How about we all take a lunch break. Justin and Mel agree, then they head through the house to the recently refinished kitchen to make enough sandwiches for themselves and the kids loitering outside. When everything was finished they went outside and had a picnic in the backyard. It was the first one they had in their new home, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Now that they were all together again, they were going to enjoy the time they had together. And to think, if it hadn't been for Elizabeth, none of this would have been possible. Mel had to give her credit, that party was the greatest thing that had happened to them since she got her son back.


End file.
